Ya sabes como se siente
by Princesa Aldana
Summary: Después de tres años de la guerra, Katara quiere se pararse de Aang, pero luego de un tiempo se da cuenta que tomo una mala decisión y quiere volver pero ¿Sera capas de tragar su orgullo y decirle la verdad a Aang? ¿Y él la aceptara después de todo el que sufrió?
1. Adios

**capitulo 1: ****Adiós.**

La guerra había terminado, ellos estaban en la tienda de té de Iron, en un balcón. Katara no lo podía creer ¡Por fin había logrado decirle todo lo que sentía por Aang! Era emocionante. Se quedaron mirando el atardecer que poco a poco se iba transformado en la noche. Ellos tenia que regresar con sus amigos para terminar de celebrar su victoria. Lo que no sabían es que, mientras ellos se besaban, todos los veían y cuando se dieron vuelta para regresar, sus amigos se dispensaron como si nada hubiera paso, pero se miraban con una cara de "ya era hora".

Después de ese día, todos pusieron un destino a sus vidas. Todos tenían sus metas y sabían que ya no estarían todo el tiempo juntos como antes. Se pusieron en de acuerdo de que, aunque sea una vez por año se reunirían para charlar de sus vidas.

Iron ya habían decidido que se quedaría en Ba Sing Se en su tienda té y ayudaría para mantener a su sobrio informado de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, cosa que Zuko lo agradeció.

Sokka y Suki tenían que decidirse en ir al Polo Sur o a la isla Kiyoshi. Suki considero el caso de que Sokka no había tenido la oportunidad de permanecer mucho tiempo con su padre, así que le dijo que podían pasar un tiempo en el Polo Sur, para después ir a la isla. Sokka aceto el trato ya que, aunque amaba a su padre, no podía vivir en el mismo lugar en el que paso toda la infancia, más después de haber viajado por todo el mundo. Y aunque nadie lo decía sabían que tarde o temprano debían vivir en la Tribu, porque su padre no duraría para siempre y Sokka (al ser el hijo mayor y además de que si su hermana se casaba con Aang, ella no podía tomar el trono) debía seguir con la tarea de su padre.

Aunque todos sus amigos estaban en parejas, a Toph no le importaba ser la única en no estarlo ya que pensaba que era una estupidez. Ella tenia planeado en ir a saludar a sus padre para demostrarles que era la mejor maestra Tierra del mundo, que había detenido la guerra, que fue la maestra de Tierra Control del Avatar y en el intento de capturarla en Ba Sing Se, ella invento el Metal Control. Pero ella sabia que no iba a funcionar ya que la seguirían viendo como su hija débil, que además es ciega. Por eso tenia en mente un plan "B" y este era, como había sido invitada para ir a Omashu por el Rey Bumi, decidió que si las cosas con sus padres se alteraban ella podría ir allá, "_Y por fin podre mostrarle a ese viejo quien es la mejor maestra Tierra."_ pensaba ella. También pensaba que podría abrir una escuela de Tierra Control y Metal Control ya que le había agarrado el gusto a enseñar.

Era de pensar que el destino de Zuko y de Mai era estar en la Nación del Fuego, por que Zuko era el Señor del Fuego y tenia que atender sus responsabilidades como tal. Le costo trabajo, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, pudo restablecer la paz en su Nación y tranquilizar la aguas de venganza de todo el mundo, incluida su Nación. Pudo marcar la diferencial entra sus antepasados y él. Estaba orgulloso, ya que por fin entendía lo que su tío el había dicho desde que su búsqueda por el Avatar comienzo, y era que nunca perdido su honor, al contrario, al intentar ayudar a esas personas que iban a ser sacrificadas y recibir el castigo correspondiente su honor había aumentado cosa que el de su padre lo había perdido, ya que fue él el que desafió a su propio hijo ( cosa que sabia que Zuko nunca le aria daño). Mai disfrutaba que por fin Zuko era de ella y de nadie más. Ese era su sueño desde pequeña. Solo con él era realmente feliz y no estaba para nada aburrida.

Aang tuvo que viajar de acá para allá llevando la paz por todo el mundo, discutiendo con nobles ( sobre todo del Reino Tierra y de la Nación del Fugo). Comprendió que no bastaba con aprender los cuatros elementos, sino que también tuvo que aprender de política y para él era lo más difícil al comienzo pero le comenzó a agarrar el gusto y descubrió que no era tan difícil. Logro aprender de política gracia a Iron y un poco de ayuda de Zuko (quienes eran los que más estaban preparados y metidos en esto). Pero anqueta la política no fuera difícil, era muy estresante discutir y tratar que todo el mundo estuviese en paz, tanto como para él como para Zuko. Por eso pusieron un acuerdo, que se tomarían cada año dos semanas de vacaciones, así mientras uno estaba en vacaciones el otro se encarga de las responsabilidades de los dos. Aang aprovechaba esto para seguir entrenando, sea con Toph para aprender Metal Control, con Iron Fuego Control y política o en Agua Control.

Al comienzo se la pasaba viajando sin tener un lugar fijo, pero después de un tiempo los viajes fueron disminuyendo y por una temporada muy largo tubo que ayudar a Zuko en su Nación con algunos rebeldes que trataban de liberal y seguir a Azula. Lo que no sabían seque ella estaba loca y por su influencia el la guerra, Aang le había quitado su Fuego Control y estaba en un manicomio en el Polo Norte.

La más indecisa era Katara, quien tenia tres opciones para tomar: una era ir al Polo Sur con su hermano y su novia, eso era bueno porque podría saludar a su padre y a Gran Gran y contarles todas sus historias, además de ayudar a la Tribu para reconstruirla. También tena la opción de ir al Polo Norte y seguir con su entrenamiento del Agua Control allí. Y por ultimo esta ir con Aang y ayudarlo a él y Zuko en poner paz en el mundo, sin mencionar que en esta estaría más tiempo con Aang a comparación con las otras y pensándolo bien acaban de establecer una relación y no quería separarse de él así y por más que las otras opciones eran interesantes, la ultima era la que realmente no estaba dispuesta a perdérsela. Así que decidió en ir con Aang.

Aang estaba muy emocionado en que Katara se quedaría con él y lo ayudaría pero también estaba muy concierte en que Katara tenia ganas de ir al Polo Sur para ver a su familia y que también quería seguir entrenando el Agua Control. Así que decidió que en su primera vacaciones irán al Polo Sur y se quedarían allí asta que sus vacaciones terminaran, de allí volverían a la Nación del Fuego donde seguían viajando para solucionar los problemas del mundo. Debes en cuando aprovechaban sus viajes para ir y visitar a sus amigos. Cuando querían seguir mejorando en Agua Control, usaban las vacaciones de Aang para ir al Polo Norte y se entrenaban juntos por que los dos estaban en le mismo nivel.

Al transcurrir el tiempo, los dos eran muy felices, viajando juntos por todo el mundo, pero para desgracia de Katara, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el trabajo de Aang fue aumentando. Había mucho grupos de rebeldes en el Reino Tierra que se tenían que controlar. Estos grupos eran guiados por la venganza, por alguna razón pensaban que el castigo que puso Aang el Señor del Fuego Ozai no fue suficiente y por eso querían tomar "justicia" en sus propias manos. Esto provoco que Aang estuviera muy distraído, preocupado por el futuro del mundo. Él no quería otra guerra, no sabia si la podría soportar, ya que en la ultima guerra había perdido todo lo que él más amaba,toda su Nación.

Un día regreso a su casa de Ba Sing Se, ya que recién terminaba una reunión con los nobles del Reino tratando de solucionar este problema. Cuando entro a su casa, vio a Katara ( que estaba más bonita que lo normal pero él no se dio cuenta por que estaba muy cansado) le dio un beso suave en su mejilla y siguió de largo hasta su habitación ( los dos a no estar casados dormían en camas separadas pero de vez en cuando uno se cruzaba a la cama del otro para dormir juntos, solo dormir). Una vez en su cama, se dejo caer como si nada y se quedo ahí por un rato, tratando de desechar las cosas que habían pasado ese día por un momento, cuando de repente entra Katara.

_¿No te vas a cambiar?_pregunta ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

_¿Para que que me tengo que cambiar?_ pregunta este acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

_No me digas que lo olvidaste_ repode ella, enderezando su postura pero con los bazos cruzados. Aang levanta la mirada para verla mejor. La habitación estaba oscura por que era de noche y él estaba tan cansado que no prendió ninguna vela, pero se podía ver por la luz de afuera de su pieza que ella estaba vestida muy bonita, con un vestido muy lindo. Al verla así Aang comienza a pensar que es lo que había olvidado...

_¡No! ¡Lo olvide!_ dice Aang recordando, sentando en la cama, frente a Katara_ Lo siento mucho, se me paso. Estuve tan metido en el trabajo que se me olvido.

_Pero Aang, es nuestro tercer aniversario. Y dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo tu solo ¡No puede ser que se te olvidara!

_Lo siento... estos días estuve muy concentrado en la situación de la ciudad que no tuve tiempo ni para pensar.

_Si, si, si... ahora me bienes con la escusa de por que eres el avatar, y no puedes prestarle mucha atención a tu novia.

_¿¡Como que escusa!?_ casi comenzaba a levantar la voz_¡No sabes lo que es tratar que una nueva guerra comience!

_¡Y si estabas TAN ocupado ¿Porque no me pediste que yo me encargara, como en un principio habíamos planeado?!_ Ella estaba gritando ya, acentuando el "tan". Aang recodo que, desde que eran novios y para celebrar su aniversario decidieron que tenían que turnarse para organizarlo.

El primero lo organizo Katara, como una disculpa por hacerle esperar tanto tiempo a Aang para ser novios (sobre todo por lo sucedido en la Isla Ember), al segundo le toco a Aang y este le volvía a tocar a Katara, pero Aang se negó y le pidió si este no lo podía hacer él, ella el pregunto porque él quería hacerlo, y él le dijo que le tenia planeado una sorpresa. Esta sorpresa la tenia pensando desde hacia mucho, quería proponerle matrimonio. Ya había echo el collar de compromiso pero le faltaba el momento indicado, es por eso que Aang le pidió eso, por que quería proponerse lo en ese momento.

Katara, viendo que no respondía, continuo.

_¿¡No vas a decir nada!?_por unos momentos hubo silencio, Aang no estaba dispuesto para hablar. Ella suspiro_ Ya no se más que hacer, Aang. Últimamente te la pasas distraído. Yo sabia que como tu eres el Avatar no podíamos ser una pareja normal, que tenia que tener paciencia y que te tenia que comprender. Pero no estoy dispuesta de ser siempre la segunda, yo también quiero que alguien se preocupe por mi, que me tenga como primera ¡NO SOPORTO MÁS QUEDARME SOLA Y VER COMO A LA NOCHE VIENES, ME DAS UN SIMPLE BESO Y TE VAS A TU PIEZA, COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!_esto ultimo lo decía gritando con una lagrimas en su rostro.

_¿A donde quieres ir con todo esto?_ dijo mirándola con curiosidad

_A que me quiero separar de ti_se seco las pocas lagrimas que tenia. Aang la miraba sorprendido_Creo que esto no va para más. Yo creo que tengo derecho de tener un vida normal, con alguien que me preste atención.

_¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!_gritaba, pero Katara ya se había ido de su pieza para ir a la de ella_ Katara, por favor, no me dejes_la había sujetado de su brazo, deteniéndola unos pasos antes de entrar a su habitación. Ella se da la vuelta y lo mira, él tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos grises y tenia una cara suplicante_ te necesito, sin ti me voy a romper. Voy hacer todo lo que me pidas pero no me dejes.

_Lo siento Aang_ le pone una mano en su mejilla_ pero ya tome una decisión_ él sorprendido por la firmeza de su respuesta la suelta. Ella aprovecha esto para meterse en su habitación y sierra la puerta delante de él.

Aang paralizado por la situación se va a su pieza, sierra la puerta y se sienta en una esquina de su pieza, tratando de parar las lagrimas. Pasa al rededor de una hora cuando decide ir a pasear y relajar su mente, ya que había logrado parar de llorar. Camina por la ciudad y aunque había muchas cosa que ver, su mente estaba en una sola persona: Katara._ "¿Como puede dejarme así? No es mi culpa que yo esa la única persona que tiene que proteger al mundo. Yo no elegir ser el_ Avatar."pensaba. Mientras caminaba, no se había dado cuenta que estaba justo en frente de la tiende de té de Iron. Este tenia el local abierto con pocas personas adentro. Aang decidió entrar, _"Tal vez hablar con él me haga sentir mejor." _ volvió a pensar, cuando fue recidivo por Iron.

_Hola Aang ¿Como estas?.

_Hola Iron, y no estoy bien.

_¿Es por los grupos rebeldes?

_Si y no ¿Tienes un minuto?

_Si, por supuesto. Ven._ lo llevó a la barra donde cobra. En la otro punta del local, bien lejos de ellos se encontraba una pareja que estaban hablando. Aang se sienta y le cuenta todo lo que le venia sucediendo, cuando termina mira a Iron, esperando una respuesta.

_Y tu ¿Que piensas?_ pregunta Aang.

_Yo pienso que ni tu, ni yo podemos cambiar el pensamiento de Katara. Ella necesita pasar este periodo con ella sola. Piensa que es muy difícil ser la novia del Avatar, y más en tu caso, ya que no bastaba con detener la guerra, que además tienes que restablecer el equilibrio. Creo que deberías dejarla ir, que piense y si no vuelve es por que tal vez no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

_Pero ¿Como puede que no estemos destinados a estar juntos, si la amo con locura?

_Puede que sea un amor de adecente. En esta etapa es muy común enamorarse, tener a esa persona como novia y por algún motivo se pelan, por más que el motivo sea el más mínimo, y se separan para luego volver a enamorarse de otras personas. Y lo más gracioso es que a todos nos pasa, por eso esta etapa se la llama la edad del pavo, por que vivimos cometiendo errores, es por esto que tenemos que aprender de estos. Pero no te preocupes, por que, aunque Katara no sea la persona para ti, de seguro que los Espíritus te tiene preparado un futuro hermoso.

_¿Como sabes eso?

_Pues por que tu eres una buena persona Aang y a las buenas personas les pasa cosas buenas.

_Gracias por el consejo.

_De nada._ Iron ve por encima de los hombros de Aang y ve que la pareja quiere pedirle algo_Voy a atender a esa pareja y vuelvo ¿Si?

_Si, no hay problema._ esto lo digo de forma pensativa.

_Bien_ y se va.

Aang se queda pensando en lo que acababa de decir Iron, meditándolo bien. Sin darse cuenta, lleva una mano a una de su bolsillos y ahí encuentra una pequeña cajita. La saca de su bolsillo y la ve. Era cuadrada con un forro de tercio pelo negro. Cuando la abre ve el collar que le había hecho para comprometerse con Katara, tenia una cinta de tercio pelo de color azul, un poco larga, más o menos de la medida del cuello de Katara pero era lo suficiente largo para quedar debajo del collar de la madre de Katara, ya que él sabia que no era justo que la haga elegir entra el collar de su madre con el de él. En el centro de la cinta había una piedra que tenia tallado un dibujo que representaba las olas del mar y en el cielo unas corrientes de aire. Eran los símbolos del Agua Control y del Aire Control. Al ver el collar, a Aang se le rompió el corazón. Cerro la caja y la dejo a un lado del mostrador, un poco escondido. No quería ver esa caja nunca más en su vida y no le interesaba lo que le iba a suceder, pero él no la quería tenerla. Se levanto de su silla y se fue a despedir de Iron, para luego ir a su casa.

* * *

Katara esta en su habita, acababa de discutir con Aang y estaba haciendo las maletas para irse de esa casa lo antes posible. Cuando termino de hacer las maletas se fijo que cuanto había tardado en hacerlas, verifico que se había tardado una dos horas. Se sentó en su cama pensado en que iba a hacer ahora. Pensó que lo mejor era ir a la Tribu Agua de Polo Sur, pero no sabia cuando iba a partir el siguiente barco, por lo tanto pensó que si Iron podría hospedarla solo hasta que saliera el siguiente barco al Polo Sur. Se fue al escondite en el que Aang y Katara guardada su dinero ( después de detener la guerra las Naciones le dieron dinero a todo el grupo como agradecimientos, estos se negaron a recibirla pero insistieron tanto que tuvieron de aceptar) saco su parte del dinero y se fue con las maletas a la tienda de Iron. Si en el caso de que él no pudiera recibirla podría ir a un hotel. Cuando llego a la tienda, vio que Iron acababa de cobrarle a una pareja, cuando estos salieron, ella entro. Vio que Iron no paresia muy sorprendido en verla con las maletas.

_Supongo que quieres preguntarme si te podrías quedarte en mi casa, y yo te voy a decir que si_ dijo Iron_ pero vas a tener que esperar a que sierre la tienda.

_Gracias, pero ¿Porque no estas sorprendido?

_Ay querida, soy un hombre grande y se muchas cosas._ contesto este, pero Katara se lo quedo mirando con cara de "_no te creo"__ Y vino Aang y me contó todo.

_¿Y para que vino él?

_Para buscar unos consejos.

_Ah, bueno._ estaba pensando que tipo de concejos le había dado_ Necesitas mi ayuda en algo.

_No. Si quieres puedes sentarte en esa silla mientras termino con unas cosas_ dijo señalando la silla de que estaba al frente de la barra. Ella asistió y se sentó allí.

Mientra esperaba a que Iron terminara con sus asuntos, ella puso su mano alado del mostrado y chocaba sus uñas con la mesa desviando su mirada al lugar. Cuando puso la mirada en sus manos noto que había una cajita forrada de tercio pelo negro. Le ganaba la curiosidad de saber que tenia esa caja, pero no la abrió por respeto a la intimidad. La agarro y se la mostró a Iron pensando que quizás era de él.

_Iron ¿Esto es tuyo?

_No ¿A donde la encontraste?

_ A lado del mostrador

_¡Ah! ¿Sabes de quien podría ser?_ella niega con la cabeza_ Podría ser de Aang, él se sentó ahí cuando vino. Puede ser que se lo olvido.

_Ah. Puedo dárselo, de todas formas se me olvido una cosa en la casa, ahora que lo pienso.

_Te lo agradecería mucho. Mientras tu vas, yo voy a llevar la maletas a la casa ¿Te párese?

_Si tu puedes encargarte de las maletas no tengo ningún problema.

_Si, si pudo ¿Sabes a donde esta mi casa?

_Si, a dos cuadras del local.

_Si.

_Bueno, nos vemos.

___Nos vemos._ y con esto Katara salio del local con la caja en su bolso.

* * *

Aang, después de hablar con Iron, se fue al establo donde se encontraba Appa y Momo. Necesitaba estar solo un rato, pensar bien en lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando llego, le dio de comer a sus amigos animales y mientras estos comían, él acariciaba a Appa. No paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo Iron y, aunque tenia razón, no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Sabia que tenia que dejar ir a Katara, pero le rompía el corazón pensar que ella ya no estaría a su lado. Se la imaginaba saliendo con otro chico, besando apasionadamente a esa persona, se la imaginaba casándose con esa persona, teniendo hijos, hijos que no eran de Aang y Katara, sino de la persona "x" y Katara. No lo soportaba, imaginar a "su" Katara con otro persona era la peor tortura que se podía imaginar. Sentía que clavaban miles y miles de dagas con veneno en el corazón, veneno que se concentraba en su corazón pero se expandía por todo su cuerpo Al llegar a su mente, le aparecieron miles de imágenes de ella, cuando se besaban, cuando se abrazaban, cuando miraba sus llamativos ojos azules, que con una sola mirada le hacia sentir que no importaba nada, mientras ella estuviera con él.

Las imágenes iban desde la ultima vez que la vio, hasta la primera, como cuenta regresiva. Eran todo tipos de momentos: tristes, felices, románticos, apasionados, etc... sus recuerdo iban pasando y cada uno de ellos le dolía más, aunque esa el más triste de todos. Las imágenes pasaban, hasta llegar a la ultima que era la imagen más preciada por él. Esta imagen representaba la primera vez que él abrió los ojos tras 100 años de estar in cociente. Era la imagen de cuando él cruzo su mirada con ella por primera vez y por más tonta que sea el recuero, para él era como el principio de una nueva etapa de su vida, y como esa simple mirada él supo que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Cuando termino de admirar la imagen, serró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, pensando que era todo pero no, todavía pudo ver imágenes más antiguas todavía...

Estas no se trataban de los momentos con Katara, no, sino de su más tierna infancia. Era la época en que su gente no se encontraban solamente en la Templos Aires, sino que se podían ver Nómadas Aire pos la cuatros Naciones. Él recordaba cuando podía ir a cualquier lado del mundo y encontraría aunque sea una Maestro Aire, ya sea por que hizo una parada o estaban visitando o lo que sea, le dio ganas de llorar, que sumado al sentimiento que le dejo Katara tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en que abandono el Templo Aire del sur. En su mente veía la cara de sus amigos Maestros Aire, que aunque cuando descubrieron que era el Avatar Y ya no quisieron jugar más con él, él los quería de todas formas. Pero ahora recordaba y extrañaba más de lo normal era el rostro de Gyatso su mentor, era más que su mentor, era como su padre, ademas de su tutor.

Tras ver y refeccionar cada imagen, Aang saca una conclusión:_ "La causa de mi sufrimiento es, nada más y nada menos, que soy el Avatar."__pensaba él, tratando de no apretar muchos su dientes por la ira.

_ ¡SI! Es por eso_ comenzó a decir en voz alta, no lo soportaba más y las lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos_Todas las personas que yo amaba, se perdieron por el simple echo de que soy el Avatar. Si yo no hubiera sido el Avatar, seria una persona más, y, aunque me hubiera muerto hace 100 años atrás, no estaría sufriendo tanto. Es sorprendente como una decisión puede cambiar, no solo a ti mismo, sino al resto del mundo. Lo que daría para que me dijeran "jaja, te la creíste, no tonto, tu no eres el Avatar, tu gente esta bien, no estuviste inconsciente por 100 años, no estas enamorado de Katara y nunca hubo una guerra. Todo fue una broma." ¡PERO NOOO! Como soy el Avatar y mi deber es hacer que todos sean felices y que vivan en paz, mientras que yo soy el único que a los doce tuvo que hacerse cargo de una guerra y a los quince tiene que evitar que otro guerra se genere ¿Y quien me recompensa las perdidas que yo sufro? Por que, ni con todo el dinero del mudo, ni con todas la fiestas, ni con todas las mujeres que me alaben, van a poder recompensar mis perdidas. Y lo peor es que encuentro a alguien que con solo estar con ella, pudo recuperarme de mis perdidas, que me ayuda a mirar para adelante y cuando siento por fin que mi vida tiene sentido ¡BOOON! Aparece la escusa Avatar: "Que por que eres el Avatar y te la pasas en reuniones y me dejas sola y que bla bla bla ...". Como si me gustara estar todo el día en reuniones y alegado de ella ¡Y encima me deja! ¡Cuando pensaba pedirle matrimonio!_ y con esto se sentó a lado de Appa (por cierto, los animales lo miraban asustados) y trata de parar de llorar con las manos en su cara_ ¡Odio MI vida!

Después de un rato, se recupera y mira a sus amigos animales.

_ Por lo menos cuento con ustedes ¿No?_ dijo este y los animales emitieron un ruido de aprobación_ Gracias amigos.

Una vez ya relajado se fue a su casa por fin.

Cuando llego, se dirigió a la habitación de Katara. Había tomado una decisión y quería decírselo a Katara. Toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta, abre la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación desierta. _"Debió ir a pasar la noche en la casa de Iron."_ pensó _"Mañana ir a hablar con ella." _. Y con eso se fue a su pieza, no tenia sueño, así que se puso a meditar en su cama.

Lo que no sabia es que a una cuadras de distancia estaba Katara, caminando en dirección a la casa de Aang para buscar una cosa que se le olvido y entregarle la caja que encontró. Al entrar a la casa se dirigió a su ex pieza, ya que no quería volver a esa casa. Una vez que llego a su pieza, busco en los cajones de su mesita de luz una caja rectangular que no era tan grande, allí adentro tenia sus joyas. Como no estaba acostumbrada a ponerse muchas joyas ( excepto el collar de su madre) en los días normal, a no ser que allá una fiesta, se le había olvidado. Al ver la caja se acordó que tenia que llevarle a Aang la otra caja que tenia en su bolso, guardo su caja en su bolso y se fue a la habitación de Aang.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró que él estaba mediando encima de la cama. En cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar sentir ternura por él, le encantaba verlo meditar, se la pasaba viéndolo meditar, era como si él estuviera dormido porque una vez que se concentraba en su meditación, no había forma de distraerlo. Y con esa imagen, ella se lo quedo viéndolo, él se veía muy guapo en esa posición, con sus ojos serados, se notaba que esta tan tranquilo. Después de un momento escucho un voz en su mente:

_"¿Estas segura que lo quieres dejar?"_

_"Claro que si."_

_"Yo que tu lo pensaría dos veces."_

_"¿Por que tendría que pensarlo dos veces?"_

_"Nada, sino por el simple hecho de que si lo pierdes ahora, es probable que no lo recuperes jamas."_

_"¿A que te referís?"_

_"A que él es el Avatar y de seguro tendrá a muchas de las loca del club de fans del Avatar Aang dispuestas a ser la novia del Avatar, sin mencionar que algunas de ellas son hermosas y son hijas de nobles, ya sean del Reino Tierra, Nación del Fuego o de las Tribus Agua. Y no me sorprendería si después de probar el gusto de estar soltero y rodeado de mujeres, le gustar y te olvidara."_

_"¡Ja! Que buen chiste. Ambas sabemos que él nunca me va a olvidar"_

_"¿Te estas escuchando? Suenas como si lo estuvieras usando como un juguete."_

_"¡Ya basta! ¡Yo ya tome una decisión! Y es el de dejarlo, y te aseguro que no me voy a arrepentir."_

_"Si tu lo dices."_

Katara se queda mirando a Aang un rato más, estaba tan distraída que se le olvido el motivo por el cual había entrado a la habitación de él. Una vez que él logra tranquilizar su mente y consigue tener un poco de sueño, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, lo primero que distingue era la silueta de Katara. Esta al notar que abrió los ojos y que la estaba mirando, se enrojece sin saber por que. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sale de la habitación de Aang a toda prisa y cuando esta a puto de cruzar la puerta para salir, Aang le agra de la muñeca, logrando que ella se diera vuelta y que estuviera frente a ella.

_Espera, tengo que decirte algo._ dice Aang.

_Espero que no trates de detenerme, por que..._ Katara es interrumpida por Aang.

_No, no trato de detenerte. Mira, aunque esto me duela el alma, tengo que decirte que tienes razón en todo y entiendo que quieras que nos distanciemos. Necesitas tu tiempo a solas para pensar en que quieres de tu vida. Me has acompañado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y aunque sigo en uno de ellos, no te voy a pedir que te quedes, por que se que no serias feliz y si tu no lo eres yo tampoco. No puedo darme el lujo de ser egoísta por que, si te quedas me temo que nunca vas a tener esta oportunidad de irte. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa. Y lamento no ser lo hombre de tu vida, el que te merezca. Y por ultimo te voy a hacer la promesa de que no te buscare y no te molestare en tu vida nueva, aunque me parta en dos, palabra de Avatar.

_Gracias Aang, sabia que entenderías._ _"¿Pero porque me siento rota?" _pensó Katara. A lo que la misma voz en su cabeza que le discutía, volvió a hablar:

_"No esperabas esto ¿No?" _dijo con un tono burlón.

_"¡CÁLLATE!"_

_"No podrás callarme por mucho tiempo."_

_"¿Y quien eres tu para decirme eso?_

_"Soy la voz de tu conciencia, que trata de que no tomes la peor decisión de tu vida."_

___Adiós Katara, espero que seas muy feliz_ se despidió Aang, distrayendo los pensamientos de Katara.

_Adiós Aang, yo también espero que seas feliz en tu vida.

_"Dudo que sea feliz en mi vida sin ti" _ pensó Aang. Katara le dio un beso en la mejilla y Aang le soltó la muñeca para que ella pudiera irse. Pero ese ultimo beso de Katara desarmo a Aang y le causo sentir que su corazón se rompía en miles y miles de pedazos, pero él no podía hacer nada más que mirar a la mujer de su vida, desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Nota de la autora: espero que les gusten mi historia. Soy nueva en este tema de escribir historias.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Cuatros Años, parte 1: Katara

**Capitulo 2: Cuatro años.**

**Parte 1: Katara.**

Después de la charla que tuvo con Aang, no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia la casa de Iron. No sabia bien porque se fue corriendo, pero en su interior le decía que si no se iba en ese momento iba a cometer un estupidez. Al legar a la casa de Iron, lo encontró sentado cerca de una mesa que encima de ella tenia una taza de té y una tetera. Katara respiro profundo y sintió el aroma a té de Jazmín.

_Ah. Ya llegaste ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?_ pregunto Iron.

_Ah. Eh. Me puse a hablar con Aang_ respondió con un tono nervioso.

_¿Y de que hablaron?_ dijo levantando una ceja.

_Eh. De cosas. Tu sabes. Nada importante._ seguía estando nerviosa.

_Ah. Bueno ¿Sigue en marcha la idea de quedarte a dormir?

_ Por supuesto de si.

Iron suspiro. Tenia la esperanza de que cuando fura a casa de Aang solucionarían las cosa, pero al parecer no sucedió nada.

_Bueno, en ese caso, tu habitación esta siguiendo el pasillo, dos puertas a la derecha._ dijo sin ánimos de levantarse. Katara asistió y se dirijo a su habitación.

En toda la noche tuvo un extraño sueño:

_Estaba en el salón de baile de la Nación del Fuego (lo distinguió por que ya había estado allí para el casamiento de Zuko y Mai), había mucha gente a su alrededor pero la persona quien le interesaba estaba frente a ella. Esa persona se encontraba a mitad del salón, muy legos de ella, pero pudo distinguir que se que él caminaba hacía ella y medida que avanzaba vio que tenia puesto ropas de color naranja, sus hombros cubiertos por una capa rojo, tenia un corto cabello marrón y en su frente, justo a la altura de sus cejas tenia una... ¡UNA PUNTA DE FLECHA! Asombrada, Katara lo miro a los ojos y confirmo lo que pensaba, esos ojos grises, con mirada intensa y curiosa, eran de Aang. Pero algo había cambiado en él, y además de verse tan guapo, no era el mismos que ella conocía. Pero cuando más él se acercaba y abría sus brazos para una abrazo, él paso de largo y termino abrazando a otro chica._

__Ya era hora que llegaras_ le decía él a la chica._

__Lo siento. Pero papá tuvo que presumir que su hija es la mejor amiga del Avatar._ respondió esta, con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos._

_Katara se los quedo viéndolos, en especial a la chica. Era muy bonita, incluso se atrevía a decir que era más linda que ella. Tenia una vestido rojo que la favorecía mucho, era pegado al cuerpo asta llegar a su cintura, de ahí era una poco más suelto y tenia una corte en la falda de su vestido que liberaba su pierna. Ella era pálida, en su rostro se veían una nariz y una boca perfecta, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sus ojos verdes como esmeralda, eran tan... llamativos y expresivos. En su cabello tenia una media cola y su pelo largo, conminado con sus joyas dedujo que era una noble de la Nación de Fuego. "¿Pero quien se cree que es?" se pregunto Katara para su adentros "Le demostrare quién es la preferida de Aang". Se acerco a él con postura seductora._

__Hola Aang_ dijo tan seductora como pudo_¿No me vas a dar un beso?_ pero él no reacciono_ ¿Que te pasa Aang? ¿Por que me ignoras?_ trato de tocarlo, pero cuando le toco la mejilla, su mano paso de largo, era como tocar el aire. Se asusto y la retiro lo más rápido que pudo._

__Ven._dijo Aang a la chica, que no podía ni ver, ni tocar y ni escuchar a Katara_ Tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante._ tomo la mano de la chica y la guió al escenario, donde quedaron en la primera fila viendo a Zuko que subía en el escenario. Katara siguió a Aang._

__ Bienvenidos a esta fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Avatar. _dijo Zuko_Tenia un discurso preparado, pero a quien la importa él ya sabe lo que pienso. Así que, lo dejo con el cabeza de aire, irritante, exageradamente optimista, y sobre todo un muy buen amigo, el Avatar Aang. Ven aquí calvo._ esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a Aang, quien subió al escenario y abrazo a su amigo y Zuko bajo dejando a Aang solo en el escenario. En todo ese momento se escucho risas y aplausos._

__¡Gracias! Gracias._dijo Aang_ Les agradezco a todos por su presencia en esta fiesta, pero tengo que aclararte, Señor del Fuego Zuko, que no soy calvo y que tu eres ciego_ la gente se comezón a reír_ Pero ya en serio. Creo que hoy es el momento en que muchos de los políticos y sobre todo mis amigos, han esperado por mucho tiempo ¡Hoy les presentare a mi novia! Si es que ella quiere._volvieron a reír_Quisiera llamar al escenario a la señorita..._todas la jóvenes estaban emocionadas_ Esmeralda._ hubo un suspiro de muchos de los presentes cuando la chica que Katara había visto antes con Aang subió al escenario y se puso alado de él_ Señorita Esmeralda, nos conocimos no hace mucho en este mismo palacio, me as ayudado a superar mis penas y as llenado el vació que una mujer dejo en mi corazón, por eso hoy me atrevo a decirte frente a toda esta gente como testigo, que si... ¿Me aria el gran honor de ser mi novia? _Katara no lo podía creer, "su" Aang le pedía a otra mujer que si quería ser su novia..._

__Oh. Aang, si, si ¡Si, si quiero!_ respondió Esmeralda que no pudo evitar dar unos saltos por la emoción._

__No sabes cuanto me alegra oír tu respuesta._dijo Aang besándola con mucha pasión._

_Katara se quedo paralizada ante lo que estaba viendo, Aang estaba besando a otra, su novio, su amor, el hombre de su vida. Ella no entendía nada ¿Por que pasaba todo esto? "Pero...pero...pero si él es mi novio." pensaba. mientras tanto todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, y se quedo en medio de la nada. Sonó una voz diciendo:_

_"No querida, él ya no es más tu novio, recuerdas." era la voz de su conciencia._

_"Pero no pudo hacer eso ¿Como pudo reemplazarme tan rápido?"_

_"Te dije que él es uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda el mundo. Pero ¿A ti que te importa? Tu lo dejaste ¿O no?"_

_"Nunca pensé que pasaría algo así."_

_"¡Nooo! Tu pensaste que él te vería a ti mientras te las pasabas saliendo con un montón de chicos, y él estaría solo, sufriendo por algo que no tiene la culpa de ser así. Debe sentirse terrible ver que se te sale el piro por la culata ¿No?"_

_"No puede ser."_

_"Jajajajaja ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que ahora tu vas a ser la que se la va a pasar la vida llorando por una desgracia que tu provocaste. Mientras él se caza, tiene hijos y forma una familia con una mujer que si lo respeta y lo quiere."_

_"No, no, no ¡NOOO!"_

En ese momento Katara se despierta de golpe. Abre bien los ojos mientras examina el lugar donde esta, y se da cuenta que estaba en la habitación que Iron le había prestado. Después de ese sueño, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pero por suerte tuvo que esperar un poco para el amanecer donde Iron se despertaría. Se fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno como agradecimiento a Iron por dejarla quedarse en su casa. Cuando este fue a la cocina, ve que ella estaba despierta y había preparado el desayuno. Suspiro imaginando la razón por la cual se despertó tan temprano.

_Te preguntaría cómo dormiste, pero creo que ya se la respuesta._ dijo él.

_¿Por que dices eso? Yo dormí bien_ mintió Katara.

_Si tu lo dices.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Katara se fue al puerto para comprar un pasaje para el Polo Sur y para su suerte tenían un barco que zarpaba esa tarde. Se fue a la casa de Iron para armar las maletas o asegurarse que tenia todo ya que las había armado la noche anterior cuando se fue de la casa de Aang. Le dijo a Iron que se iba al Polo Sur esa misma tarde. A este no le gusto mucho pero no dijo nada y la acompaño todo el día asta que era hora de subir al barco. Se despidieron con un abraso y Katara zarpo, sabia que tenia tiempo para arrepentirse e ir corriendo a los brazos de Aang, sobre todo por el sueño de la otra noche, pero no tomo esa decisión, el orgullo no se lo permitía y se repetía una y otra vez que ya había tomado una decisión, y no había marcha atrás.

Había pasado una semana hasta que llegaron al Polo Sur (generalmente se tardarían más, pero con las nuevas tecnologías pudieron viajar en una semana), Katara estaba emocionada por volver a su tierra natal y le tomo mucho tiempo para encontrar la casa de su padre y de Gran Gran. Como su padre era el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur, era lógico que vivieran en un castillo no tan grande en la parte alta de la ciudad. Se dirijo al castillo y en el camino pudo ver que de la Tribu en la que había crecido, no quedaba casi nada. La ciudad había cambiado mucho en tan solo tres años, gracias a los Maestros Aguas del Polo Norte.

Antes los Maestros Agua fueron a su Tribu hermana para ayudarla y reconstruirla, pero como había muchos Maestros en la Tribu Agua del Norte y como la guerra había terminado, no tenían mucha oportunidad de trabajo, por lo tanto tuvieron que emigrar a todo el mundo y la mayoría desdieron ir al Polo Sur ya que esta les ofrecían mucha oportunidad de trabajo asiendo Agua Control (ya sea para construir edificios, como maestros para lo futuros Maestros Agua, como curanderos, etc.). Pero el Polo Sur no era la única Tribu que había cambiado. Katara, tras haber vencido a la malvada, loca y aterradora Princesa de la Nación del Fuego Azula, quien se consideraba un poco menos peligrosa que el mismísimo Señor del Fuego Ozai, había mostrado la fortaleza de las mujeres Maestras Agua, y tras un largo proceso aprobaron que las mujer pudieran aprender a manejar el agua como lo hombres.

De tanto pensar, Katara no se había dado cuenta que estaba a menos de cinco cuadras del castillo del Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Cuando lo pudo ver a simple vista, era de muy elegante y lindo, suspiro de alivio, ya que no le gustaba los lujos. El castillo no era grande, era muy simple pero elegante a la vez. Se podía notar que solo tenia unas habitaciones y un salón para las reuniones de política. También tenia un salón de fiesta, pero por lo general las fiestas tradicionales se hacían en la plaza central, ya que la Tribu conservaba una política que permitía la relación entre el pueblo y la familia de Jefe de la Tribu. Ellos se manejaban pesando que "todos somos iguales, pero alguien tiene que manejar a la Tribu, y si no te gusta nuestro Jefe, trata de hacer las cosas mejor que él, pero si fallas, tendrás consecuencias".

Al llegar a la puerta, Katara se presento a los dos guardias que cuidaban la puerta, estos abrieron bien los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la hija del Jefe de la Tribu. Inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia y la guiaron al escritorio donde estaba su padre. La presentaron y su padre no podía creer que su hija había llego a la Tribu sin que lo supiera. La abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, por ultimo les pidió a los guardias que regresaran a sus puestos.

_Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Katara._ dijo dándole otro abrazo. Cuando se separaron se dio cuanta que faltaba algo._ ¿Y Aang?

Katara se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre. Miro sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

_Aang no va a venir. Nos separamos._ dijo en voz baja.

_¿Que paso?_ pregunto preocupado.

_Nada. Es que la relación no daba para más, él tenia sus cosas, como reuniones, fiestas... y me dejaba para el ultimo. Yo lo comprendí al principio pero no quiero vivir siendo la ultima por el resto de mi vida. Y por eso le corte y me vine para acá.

Hakoda asistió, sabia que en parte ella tenia razón pero no le paresia bien la idea de cortarlo sin antes solucionar el problema. Él sabia muy bien cuanto Aang amaba a su hija y por eso no se opuso cuando se pusieron de novios. Se imagino lo triste y miserable que el Avatar se debía haber sentido en estos momentos. Pero no dijo nada, su hija debía darse cuanta por ella sola si lo que hizo esta bien o mal.

_Bueno. Sera mejor que vayas a tu habitación, debes estar cansada después del viaje._ dijo simplemente.

_Creo que tienes razón. Me voy a dormir un rato ¿Me despiertas cuando la cena esta lista?

_Si, no hay problema._ y le dio un ultimo beso en la frente._¿Sabes donde esta tu pieza?

_Si.

Katara se fue a su habitación que ocupaba cuando venia a visitar el Polo Sur. Una vez que llega, ve que sus maletas ya estaban en su habitación, pues los soldados le pidieron a un sirviente que le llevaran sus maletas a su habitación una vez que Hakoda les pidió se recrearan a sus puestos. Dejo su bolso en el borde de la cama y cuando se dio vuelta para dirigirse a donde se encontraba las maletas, escucho que su bolso se caía desde el borde de la cama. Tiro un suspiro de fastidio, odiaba que se le cayeran las cosas, se arrodillo y se puso a recoger las cosas que se cayeron del bolso (que se le cayo todo lo que tenia en el bolso). Cuando termino, saco de las maletas un camisón, se lo puso y se acoto a dormir.

Lo que nunca supo en ese momento, es que en el bolso que se había caído, había terminado debajo de su mesita de luz, contra la pared, la caja que encontró en la tienda de Iron, cuyo dueño era, nada más y nada menos que Aang. la caja, por el golpe, había quedado ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para ver el hermoso dibujo de los símbolos del Agua y el Aire mezclados. Pero, como dije antes, Katara no se dio cuanta de eso.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y pronto Katara ya tenia una rutina. Una de sus actividades que hacia en el día era enseñar a la nueva generación de Maestros Agua. Después de la clase, se quedaba a practicar su Agua Control. Y en ese momento fue donde lo conoció: era alto, delgado, tenia unos ojos azules tan intensos que creía que podía tocar el mar con ellos, su piel morena como ella y su cabello castaño. Su nombre era Pakku, como el maestro de Katara y el esposo actual de su Gran Gran. Ella debió admitir que estaba sorprendida por lo del nombre y él le explico que era una vieja tradición de su familia.

Se hicieron amigos de inmediato, Katara le contó sobre sus aventuras con sus amigos y con el Avatar, pero no menciono nada sobre que había sido novia de él y que ella fue quien lo corto. Él le contó sobre su vida, era un Maestro Agua, hijo de dos Maestros Agua, pero ambos murieron en la guerra, fue criado por sus tíos y por falta de trabajo decidió ir a la Tribu del Polo Sur. Las conversaciones fueron más largas y fueron formando un laso que se hacia más fuerte.

Había pasado un año desde que se separo de Aang, y como se había prometido el equipo Avatar (la promesa se trataba de juntarse todos aunque sea una vez al año), llego el día en que se juntarían. Esta vez se juntaron en la casa de Sokka, en la isla Kiyoshi. Katara prácticamente se había olvidado de Aang, o seo aparentaba. No había tenido ni idea de donde estaba, como se encontraba, que clase de problema tenia, ni nada. No le interesaba. Era como una persona que había visto una vez y nada más. Por ese motivo no tubo problemas en ir a juntarse, sabiendo que lo más probable era que él estaría.

Ese día se encontraba en el puerto de la Tribu para embarcarse en el barco la llevaría a la isla. Ella había invitado a Pakku, su amigo, para que todos lo conocieran, pero este se negó distiendo que tenia mucho trabajo y que esa seria una reunión entre amigos íntimos y él no encajaría muy bien. Ella lo comprendió y le dijo que estaba bien. Katara estaba en el puerto esperando a que él se apareciera y la despidiera, ya que no se verían por una semana, pero no apareció. Estaba una poco decepcionada pero pensó que tal vez enserio tenia mucho trabajo. Se despidió de su padre, de Gran Gran y del esposo de esta, y comenzó su viaje.

El viaje no duro mucho por dos razones: la primera es que, con las nuevas tecnologías, los viajes duraran memos. La segunda era que la isla Kiyoshi estaba ubicada en la parte sur del Reino Tierra, estaba tan al sur que se tardaban unos días para llegar a Polo Sur. Cuando Katara llego a la isla se dirigió a la casa de Sokka. Aunque Sokka y Suki se querían mucho y tenían muchas ganas de dormir juntos, tenían que respetar las tradiciones, y estas decían que una pareja pueden compartir la cama cuando se casaban. Pero esto no impidió que, debes en cuando, Suki utilizaba sus habilidades y se escabullía de la casa donde dormían todas las guerras Kiyoshi y dirigía a la casa de Sokka para dormir juntos (aclaro: solo dormían). A la mañana siguiente, Suki se despertaba temprano y se iba a la casa de las guerras, sin que nadie lo notara.

Sokka, aun con todo el dinero que gano como reconocimiento de haber terminado la guerra y ser un héroe, vivía en una casa sencilla, lo suficiente grande como para que se instalaran todo el equipo Avatar una semana. Katara toco la puerta y espero a que la abrieran.

_¡Katara!_ casi grito su hermano al abrir la puerta_ ¡Tanto tiempo si verte! _ y la abrazo.

_Yo también te extrañe, hermano mayor._ dijo Katara tratando de soltar el fuerte abrazo de su hermano mayor.

_¿Como has estado?

_Bien._ respondió como si nada._¿Han llegado los otros?

_Ehh... Si, llego Toph. Pero ven, pasa._ los dos pasaron y se dirigieron al sala de estar, donde se encontraba Toph y Suki.

_¡Hola Reina del drama!_ saludo Toph.

_Hola Toph._dijo Katara.

_Hola Katara_ dijo Suki.

_Hola Suki.

En ese momento, Suki y Toph se dieron cuenta de algo que, al parecer, Sokka no.

_¿Dónde esta Aang?_ pregunto Suki.

_Ah ¿No sabían nada? Aang y yo rompimos hace un año._ contesto si ningún problema.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_ gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Katara suspiro.

_Es una larga historia. Prefería contarla cuando estén todos ¿Sí?

_Esta bien._ dijo Sokka, posando una mano en el hombro de su hermana. Todos no podían evitar sentir un cierto odio contra Aang, ya que pensaban que él había echo sufrir mucho a Katara.

Al transcurrir las horas, hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho en el ultimo año, pero dejaron las cosas más interesantes para cuando llegan los demás. Pocas horas después, llego Zuko y Mai todos lo saludaron y volvieron a la charla, asta que...

_Oigan..._dijo Sokka quien se había ido a la cocina para buscar agua._ Se me agoto el agua para tomar, creo que tengo que ir a buscar más.

_No te preocupes._dijo Katara_ Yo iré._ le quito el jarrón de la mano de Sokka y salio a buscar el agua. Al llegar a la casa con el agua, noto que todos estaban un poco alterados._ ¿Paso algo?_ pregunto.

_No, nada._dijo Sokka, con cara de enojado_ Todo esta bien.

_Si tu lo dices._contesto Katara.

_Bueno._ suspiro Suki con una sonrisa, tratando de romper el ambiente que esta tan tenso._ Creo que es hora de comer. Voy a poner la mesa.

_¿Y Aang? ¿No lo vamos a espera?_ pregunto Katara.

_Él no vendrá._ contesto Sokka.

Katara no dijo nada pensando que él estaría ocupado con su trabajo de Avatar. Así que decidió no preguntar y ayudo a Suki y a Mai a poner la mesa y terminar de hacer la comida. Cuando termino de hacer todo eso, también ayudo a servir la comida. Katara no se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y estaba nevando (pues estaban en invierno en una de las islas más cercanas al Polo Sur). Una vez que todos estaban sentados se pusieron a hablar de las cosas más importantes que le sucedió en ese año, y entre risas y sonrisas, todos, menos Katara, trataban de no comentar nada de Aang. A eso Katara le sorprendió, porque, por algún motivo quería saber sobre él.

_Bueno, Katara, nos quieres contar como rompieron Aang y tu._ pidió Mai

_Ehh...Bueno._Katara comenzó a contar la historia de como corto a Aang._Y eso fue todo._ termino de decir.

_Osea que tu rompiste con él ¿Y no fue al revés?_ pregunto Sokka sorprendido, como todos.

_Ehh... Si._Contesto Katara.

_¿Y no te rompió el corazón?_ volvió a preguntar Sokka.

_No... Es más se comportó muy bien, como un caballero. Hasta pensé que iba a poner resistencia, pero simplemente me dejo ir, aun cuando me confeso que le estaba rompiendo el corazón._ dijo Katara, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.

_¡OHH! ¡NO!_ grito Sokka.

_¿PERO QUE TE PASA?_ pregunto Katara pegando un salto al techo por la reacción de su hermano.

_Nada._dijo Sokka, parándose_ Tenemos que solucionar una cosa._ Esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a los demás. Quienes asistieron y todos salieron de la casa, a excepción de Katara, Suki y Mai.

_¿Por que se fueron todos?_pregunto Katara sorprendida a ver que todos se iban.

_Nada. Cometieron un error y ahora van a tratar de arreglarlo. Espero que no sea tarde._ dijo Mai preocupada.

_¿Que clase de error?

_Uno muy grave._contesto Suki.

Las tres se pusieron a levantar la mesa y a limpiar los platos. Una ves que terminaron se sentaron a esperar a los demás. Cuando llegaron, Katara no pudo tener un poco de sorpresa al ver a Aang entrando a la casa y siendo sostenido por Zuko y Sokka. Bajo la mirado y vio que tenia la pierna rota. Levanto la mirada y vio que tenia unos moretones en la cara y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si se la hubiera pasado llorando. Cuando Aang la mira, se tensa un poco, agarrándose más de sus amigos. Katara no entiende nada _"¿Cómo es que Aang esta tan herido? ¿Qué paso?", _se pregunta ella en sus adentros. Aunque ya no sean novios, no significaba que no eran amigos, y como todo amigo se preocupa cuando ve a su amigo en ese estado.

_¿Qué te paso?_ pregunto Katara a Aang

_Nada importante._contesta con cierto tono de enojo.

_Vamos. Te llevaremos a tu habitación, amigo._dijo Sokka.

_ Ja. Amigo._ dijo en voz baja Aang con un tono de sarcasmo. Aunque lo había dicho en voz baja, todos lo escucharon, pero nadie dijo nada.

Lo llevaron a su pieza y lo ayudaron a acostarlo en la cama. Un vez que estaba acostado, Zuko se ofrece a traerle comida, mientras Toph lo acomodaba en la cama. Sokka le sube la manga del pantalón de Aang y se ve una fea fractura en la pierna. Sokka al ver eso, abre más los ojos y se tapa la boca con la mano, al igual que todos.

_Ohh. No. Lo siento amigo, lo siento mucho._dijo con un tono triste Sokka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Aang.

_Si, como sea, no pasa nada. Nunca pasa nada._dijo Aang un poco enojado.

_No, si pasa, fue por nuestra culpa que estés así. Lo sentimos._ dijo Toph. Aang suspiro.

_No importa._ contesto Aang un poco más alegre y poniendo una mano en el hombro de sus dos amigos que estaban en los costados de la cama.

_Ya tengo la comida._ dijo Zuko con una bandeja en mano y se la puso en las piernas de Aang.

_Gracias._ agradeció Aang.

_No agradezcas, no lo mesemos._ contesto Zuko. Aang asistió sin dar mucha importancia_Bueno sera mejor que te dejemos solo._dijo en un suspiro.

Todos salieron, y una vez que serraron la puerta de la habitación de Aang, se dirigieron al comedor.

_¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO? ¿POR QUÉ SE DISCULPARON DE ESA FORMA CON AANG? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICIERON?_ pregunto Katara, quien había visto todo lo que paso en la habitación de Aang.

_Es una larga historia._ dijo Sokka._¿Te acuerdas cuando saliste a buscar agua?_ella asistió._Bueno cuando te fuiste, justo llego Aang. Tu habías dicho que rompieron y sacamos la conclusión de que él rompió con vos y que te había hecho sufrir mucho. Y cuando apareció no me pude contener y le empece a pegar, a esto se le sumo Zuko y Toph._ miro a los dos nombrados, quienes bajaron la cabeza._ Toph le tiro una piedra y se le rompió la pierna, haciendo que se cayera. Aprovechamos y lo tiramos de casa. después de unos momentos llegaste vos, no te dijimos nada para que no supieras nada.

_¿CÓMO LE PUDIERON HACER ESO A AANG?_ grito Katara.

_Es que entendimos mal, cuando vos nos explicaste todo lo que sucedió, salimos corriendo y lo encontramos, el pobre apenas podía caminar._dijo Toph.

_No puedo creer que lo trataran de esa forma, después de todo lo que hizo él por ustedes._les reto Katara , que estaba más que enojada. Se dio vuelta y se dirijo a la habitación de Aang._¿Se puede pasar?_ pregunto Katara tocando la puerta.

_Si, pasa Katara_dijo Aang que esta un poco emocionado de que ella estuviera con él, pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso la ultima ves que hablaron.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ pregunto Katara.

_Bien. Ya se me pasara mañana, cuando reciba atención medica.

_No sera necesario a que esperes asta mañana, yo te curo_dijo saliendo de la habitación, cuando volvió llevaba un balde chico de agua. Con su Agua Control, se la llevo a sus manos y comenzó a brillar. Una vez que termino de curarle un poco la pierna, dejo el agua en el balde._Me contaron lo que paso._ dijo bajando la mirada. Aang la miro sorprendido._ Siento lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa.

_No te lamentes. No fue tu culpa ¿Cómo ibas a saber que reaccionaran así?_ dijo Aang con pura dulzura.

_Pero debí hacer algo para aclarar las cosas.

_ Pongámonos en acuerdo que lo que paso, paso. No tiene sentido seguir pensando en eso._dijo Aang mirándola a los ojos.

Katara no pudo evitar no mirar eso ojos grises, tan lindos, tan únicos. Pero algo en esos ojos había cambiado, antes, cuando estaban justo, esos ojos tenían un luz que podía iluminar todo el universo y más. Era algo hermoso de ver, siempre que los veía, sentía que volaba, tan alto que lograba ver todo el mundo desde las alturas. Y cuando esos ojos estaban triste, seguían teniendo ese brillo, eso es lo que más admiraba Katara de él, era su capacidad de seguir teniendo esperanza, aunque todo le digan que la pierda. Solo hubo una vez que esos ojos no tenían esperanza, y esa vez era cuando habían cruzado el Paso de la Serpiente. Pero aun en ese momento Katara pudo ver algo de brillo en sus ojos, un brillo casi apagado, pero un brillo al fin.

Pero esta vez, cuando le miro a los ojos, no vio nada. Solo tristeza, culpabilidad y lastima. Pero no lastima a ella, sino a él mismo. Eso fue lo que Katara le sorprendió más, y se sintió más culpable por ello. Por eso no pudo evitar sacar su sonrisa y bajar la mirada. **  
**

_¿Te pasa algo?_ pregunto Aang cuando la vio bajar la cabeza.

_No, nada. Sera mejor que me valla, de seguro estas cansado y necesitas dormir._ dijo dándole un beso en la frente_ Asta mañana.

_Hasta mañana._responde y se acomoda en su cama.

Katara recoge la bandeja que había traído Zuko antes. Baja las escaleras para encontrarse con Sokka en la cocina.

_¿Y los demás?_ pregunta Katara.

_Se fueron a dormir._ contesto un poco triste.

_¿Te pasa algo?_dijo en un tono de preocupación.

_Es que soy un idiota... Viste como estaba Aang ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Aang? ¡A mi mejor amigo! Por lo menos debí dejar que me explicara._ dijo con las manos cubriendo un rostro, Katara lo abraso para darle apoyo. Él apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana._ Y después de todo lo que paso en este ultimo año, yo voy y lo maltrato. No me imagino como se sintió cuando vio que sus propios amigos se iban contra él y sin saber por qué. No quiero perder su amistad, Katara, pero en cierto sentido no la merezco.

_No te preocupes. Aang te va a perdonar. Sabes que lo hará._ responde acariciando la cabeza de Sokka.

_Por eso estoy así. No merezco su amistad.

_Pero cometiste un error, él sabrá perdonarte. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

_¿Tu crees?

_Si, yo lo creo._contesto. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Katara notó algo que dijo Sokka antes._ ¿Qué le paso a Aang en este ultimo año?

_No sabias que en este ultimo año ha habido muchos rebeldes con las intenciones de provocar otra guerra. Aang tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizar las cosas y poder hacer un reunir al jefe de las rebeldes, el Rey Tierra y a Zuko para poder llegar a un arreglo diplomático._ Katara no dijo nada. Ella sabia que, cuando lo dejo, había algunos conflictos con los rebeldes y Aang no quería que nadie saliera lastimado ni los rebeldes, ni el pueblo, ni los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego. Por eso estaba tan ocupado.

Después de todo eso, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a dormir, cada hermano se dirigió a su habitación. La casa tenia cuatros habitaciones, y se dividieron en: Zuko y Mai en una (por que estaban casados podían compartir la cama), Sokka y Suki en otra (no estaban casados pero a sus amigos no les importaban), Katara y Toph en la penúltima, y Aang dormía solo en la ultima pieza.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano y se fueron a la cocina. Como las habitaciones estaban en el primer piso y la cocina en la planta baja, Zuko ayudo a bajar las escaleras a Aang, ya que, si bien Katara lo había curado, todavía tenia problemas para caminar. A pensar de todo, pudieron desayunar como los amigos que eran, se escuchaba risas por toda la casa y se pusieron al corriente otra vez. Todo estaba bien hasta que Sokka pidió la atención de todos.

_Escuchen todos, tengo un aviso muy importante._ dijo poniéndose de pie._ Quiero que todos escuchen con atención. Hay algo que Suki y yo no hemos dicho. Nos vamos a casar.

_¿QUÉ?_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

_ Así es, Sokka me pidió matrimonio unos días antes de que llegaran. Queríamos decírselos ayer, pero con todo lo que paso pensamos que lo mejor seria que lo supieran hoy._ contesto Suki.

_Wow..._ dijo Aang un poco sorprendido_ Me alegra mucho que ustedes quisieran casarse, felicidades.**  
**

_Si._dijo Katara_Pero todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, Suki. Ya sabes, una ves que se casen, no hay devolución._ bromeo y todos de pusieron a reír menos Sokka.

Aang miraba los prometidos y como todos los felicitaban, y no pudo evitar sentir envidia, _"Tan solo pensar que cuando Katara y yo nos separamos, le iba a pedir casamiento ¿Quién lo diría?" _pensó con un poco de tristeza.

El resto del día paso volando para todos, menos para Aang, quien no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener a Katara cercar y no poder bésala, decirle cuando la extrañaba en este ultimo año y pedirle, no, rogarle que no se valla de nuevo. Pero no podía... no podía hacer eso, su promesa no se lo permitía, y le era muy triste. No soportaría mucho en esta situación, tenia que hacer algo. Por eso tomo una decisión y se dirigió esa misma noche a la habitación de Sokka para decirle lo que haría.

_¿Puedo pasar?_ pregunto Aang tocando la puerta.

_¡Aang! ¡Pasa, pasa!_contesto Sokka con un muy buen humor que sorprendió a Aang, ya que era muy raro verlo de ese tan buen humor. Pero trato de no prestarle tanta atención y entro a la habitación_¿Pasa algo?

_Solo vine para decirte que me voy mañana al atardecer._dijo Aang a la ligera.

_¿¡QUÉ!?_ pregunto Sokka, que paresia que toda la alegría que tenia desaparecía de inmediato._ Es por nosotros, porque te juro que no volverá a pasar..._quiso decir más pero fue interrumpido por Aang.

_No, no, no. No es por eso._dijo Aang en tono tranquilizador._ Yo ya los perdone.

_¿Estas seguro?_ pregunto Sokka dudoso.

_Claro que lo estoy. Después de todo somos todos amigos._ contestó Aang con una pequeña sonrisa. Sokka le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Pero si no te vas por nosotros ¿Por qué te vas?_Aang suspiro, no tenia muchas ganas de contestar esa pregunta.

_Es por Katara._dijo bajando la cabeza, pero pudo ver la cara de confusión de Sokka._ Es que no lo soporto más. Al tenerla tan cerca y no poder bésala. Es con una tortura. Tengo que irme antes que cometa una estupidez.

Sokka se sorprendió un poco, pero pensó que era muy lógico. Aang amaba mucho a Katara. Él era capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ver la sonrisa de Katara, hasta separarse de ella y estar cerca de ella y no bésala, por más que le rompiera el corazón. Por eso Sokka se sorprendió de lo bien que aguanto Aang en estar todo un día y no bésala. Hasta lo disimulo muy bien.

Sokka se puso a pensar como se sentiría si le pasara algo así. Y de repente le apareció una imagen de Yue. Recordó cuanto la amaba y lo duro que fue dejarla ir. La amaba con locura, iba a hacer todo lo posible para tenerla a su lado. Y aunque sabia que se había ido para proteger a su pueblo al cumplir su destino de tomar el lugar del espíritu de la luna, no podía evitar sentir tristeza en su corazón. Lo peor para Sokka era que cada noche la veía reflejada en la hermosa y hipnotizarte luna. La podía ver pero no podía tocarla. Era una tortura. Hasta que Suki entro de vuelta en su vida, y gracias a ella pudo salir de ese encierro que él mismo se metió. Gracias a ella pudo olvidad a Yue y seguir con su vida, y aunque la recordaba con todo el cariño del mundo, tenia bien claro que a quién amaba era a Suki y sabia que Yue lo entendía.

Al recordar todo eso, tuvo que admitir que tuvo mucha suerte, y le deseaba la misma suerte a su amigo. Puso una mano en el hombro de él y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

_Esta bien, Aang._Aang lo miro un poco sorprendido._Lo entiendo. Solo quiero que me hagas un favor.

_¿Que favor?

_Quiero que seas mi testigo.

_¿Quieres que yo sea tu testigo? **  
**

_Si.**  
**

_¿Seguro?

_Más que seguro.

_ Entonces, si tu estas de acuerdo... si, quiero ser tu testigo.

_Gracias amigo._dijo Sokka antes a abrasar a un amigo.

Al otro día Aang les dijo a todos que se iría esa misma tarde en el desayuno. Todos, menos Sokka, pegaron un grito al cielo y cuando le preguntaron el por qué, Aang solo dijo que era por motivos de Avatar. Después de eso, Aang se dirigió a su habitación (ahora la pierna estaba casi del todo curada y podía subir y bajar las escaleras) a preparar las maletas.

Katara estaba un poco confundida. Le paresia raro que Aang se fuera esa misma tarde metiendo como excusa los "motivos de Avatar" y que Zuko no supiera nada de que hablaba (ya que Zuko estaba en medio de todos los problemas que tenia el Reino Tierra). Pero luego pensó que era más que normal que tuviera que hacer otras cosa.

A la tarde, como había dicho Aang, estaba llevando sus maletas a la montura de Appa mientras todos van a verlo. Una vez que termina, baja de la montura de Appa y saluda a sus amigos, para luego volver a subir a la cabeza de Appa, con Momo en su hombro. Miro por ultima vez a sus amigos, en especial a Katara, y luego miro al frente y grito un:

_ Appa, jip, jip._ y se fue volando (literalmente).

Katara vio como Aang se iba y se escondía en el atardecer. Al pensar que ya no sentía nada serio por él, tenia que admitir que se sentía triste, y no sabia por qué.

_"Me estoy casando de repetir siempre lo mismo." _le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

_"¿Y que es lo que siempre dices?" _pregunto con sarcasmo Katara en su mente.

_"Que sigues enamorada de él."_

_"Jajaja... Eres una muy buena comediante ¿Lo sabias?"_

_"Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón."_

_"No la tienes. Y ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo sobre Aang?"_

_Katara ¿Estas bien?_pregunto Sokka, distrayendo a Katara de sus pensamientos.

_Eh... si, lo estoy._ respondió.

* * *

El resto de los días fueron un poco aburridos para Katara y llego rápido el día en que ella tenia que volver al Polo Sur. Fue recibida en el puerto por su padre, Gran Gran, el esposo de esta y su amigo Pakku. Volvió a su vida normal en el Polo Sur. Había pasado cinco meses desde que se había juntado con sus amigos. Una mañana, Pakku le pidió si podían platicar Agua Control, a Katara le fascinaba platicar Agua Control con Pakku.

Pasaron toda la mañana platicando. Tenían una forma en particular para platicar, era como un juego, y la única regla que había era: el que cae, pierde (como el juego que hacían los Maestros Tierra cuando encontraron a Toph). Jugaron hasta no poder más, y eso sucedió a la hora de comer. Katara, al estar convencida por los resultados del juego (Katara 5, Pakku 3), acepto la invitación para ir a comer de Pakku. Pero antes de ir a comer, dieron un paseo, al cuan Pakku la llevo a lugares que Katara no recordaba. Al llegar a un lugar en especifico, Pakku se detuvo y le indico que podían comer allí. Ella se sorprendió al ver que él tenia una canasta escondida y puso un mantel en el suelo, acomodo todo para que pudieran comer tranquilos. Él había traído la comida favorita de Katara para comer, y ella le agradeció. **  
**

**_**Mmm... La comida esta deliciosa_ dijo Katara_ ¿La hiciste vos?

_Eh... Si.

_No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

_Bueno, cuando vive en apuros, aprendes a hacer cosas por la necesidad de sobrevivir._ dijo Pakku sonrojado y con una mano en su nuca.

Una vez que terminaron de comer el postre, Katara sintió a Pakku nervioso.

_¿Estas bien?_pregunto ella.

_Si, lo estoy.

_¿Y por qué te ves tan nervioso?

_Es que tengo que decirte algo.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó con ternura. Pakku suspiro.

_Katara..._ tomo una mano de ella._ Desde el primer momento en que te vi, he sentido algunas cosas intensas por ti. Y me llevo tiempo pero pude saber que lo que siento por ti en amor._ Katara suspiro_ Lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de ti.

Katara iba a decir algo, pero no pudo, ya que Pakku poso su labios en los de ella. Katara se sintió extraña en esos momentos, nuca pensaba que Pakku haría eso. Al principio se quedo estática, sin saber que hacer, pero después le correspondió el beso. La pregunta de "¿Por qué le correspondió?" para ella era fácil de contestar: ¿Cómo iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de besar al chico más atractivo de todo el Polo Sur? Él era el chico más deseado por todas la chicas. Tenia esos ojos azules que contrataba con su piel morena, habiendo que se notaran más. Sus figura bien formada con músculos, no exageradamente marcados, debido a su entrenamiento de Agua Control. Y lo mejor de todo era que tenia una personalidad hermosa. Katara no podía negar que en más de una vez ella pensaba en besarle...

Pero no lo sintió como lo debería. Era raro, era adrenalina, era seductor, era todo... pero no lo que ella esperaba. Era una desilusión, pero pensó que en la vida todo no era perfecto y se conformo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Pakku no aguanto más y rompió con el silencio.

_¿Y?

_¿Y qué?

_¿Sientes lo mismo por mi?_ pregunto un poco preocupado.

_Eh..._ Katara no sabia que hacer y se dejo llevar._ Si, siento lo mismo por ti._ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Y... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ dijo un poco más animado.

_Si._ no quito su sonrisa. Pakku también sonrió y la abrazo con toda su fuerza a la cintura de Katara y la volvió a besar.

Después del beso, fueron a dar un paseo y cuando se estaba oscureciendo, Pakku la acompaño a su casa y de paso pidió permiso a el padre de Katara si ella podía ser su novia. Este los miro con cara rara, en su mente estaba la feliz de que su hija pudiera rehacer su vida sin ningún problema con otro chico. Pero una parte de su mente pensaba que a Aang no le iba a dar mucho gusto verla a ella de novia con ese chico. Y por ultimo, no sabia bien por qué, pero había algo en ese chico que no lo convencía, se podría llamar instinto de padre, pero había algo raro... Pero no dijo nada, confiaba en su hija y si no salían las cosas como ella pensaba tenia que aprender por ella misma. Por eso no se opuso y acepto.

* * *

Los días pasaron y se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años... hasta que llego el día de la boda de Sokka y Suki. Fue al rededor de un año después de la ultima vez que se junto el equipo Avatar. Como se esperaba, la boda estuvo en boca de todo el mundo, ya que dos de los héroes de la guerra de cien años se casaban (sin mencionar que el mismísimo Avatar iba a ser testigo de la ceremonia).

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la isla Kiyoshi por petición de la novia. Por suerte la isla y la Tribu tenían muchas tradiciones parecidas. Toda la isla estaba decorada con tonos de verde y azul, y con lo símbolos de la Tierra y del Agua. Sokka y Suki se casaron en la plaza, al frente de la estatua del Avatar Kiyoshi, donde, una vez terminada la ceremonia, fue el lugar de la fiesta que toda la isla estaba invitada

Sokka estaba vestido con ropa de gala de color azul. Estaba muy emocionado y agradecía a todos lo espíritus que su vida fuera perfecta: estaba apunto de casarse, su familia estaba bien, su hermana estaba de novia y su mejor amigo era su testigo. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era como lo tomaría Aang el tema de que Katara estaba saliendo con otro chico. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que todo saliera bien con su boda.

Suki no estaba en las mismas condiciones. Ella había organizado la boda, estaba tan ocupada que se la pasaba los ratos libres pensando como mejorar los detalles de la boda. Era su sueño de chiquita, el de organizar su boda. Y por fin cumplió su sueño, se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida. Estaba impaciente. Quería ver la cara de Sokka cuando vea su vestido blanco con un borde en degrade al final del vestido que pasaba del blanco al celeste y del celeste a un verde muy claro. En la parte de arriba del vestido tenía los bordes de color celeste que combinaban con un lindo collar al cuello de color azul. Había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, desde el día que conoció a Sokka soñaba con casarse con él.

Por otro lado estaba una chica con piel morena, ojos azules como el mar y cabellos castaños, largo y un poco ondulado. Tenia un vestido formal color azul y estaba acompañada con un chico que también tiene piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño. Ella era la invitada de su hermano, quien era el novio de la boda. Estaba muy feliz de que su hermano se casase con una mujer tan buena como Suki.

La ceremonia había comenzado con normalidad. Katara había notado algo distinto en Aang que, según ella, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pero no se atrevió a halar con él, y trato de ignorarlo, aunque él nunca trato de acercase para hablar con ella. Ya era sabido que ella estaba de novia con Pakku, y si quedaba alguna duda, la respondió con los muchos besos que se daban ella y Pakku.

Pero para ella la boda termino rápido. Terminada la boda, ella y su novio se fueron a un hotel de la isla (durmieron en habitaciones separadas). Al otro día se levantaron más tarde de lo normal, era tan tarde que en vez de desayunar, fueron a la cena. Esta cena fue algo más intimo, fue en la casa de Sokka, en su patio, y solo fueron los amigos y familiares de la pareja. Era un momento muy feliz, porque se reunieron todos y contaban historias de su vida. Pero hubo alguien que estuvo ausente. Y ese alguien era el testigo del novio y su mejor amigo, sin mencionar que era el Avatar. A eso a Katara le sorprendo y se pregunto por qué Aang no estaba, pero cuando se lo pregunto a su hermano, ese le dijo que tenia que resolver unos asuntos muy importantes. Por lo que no dijo nada y se la paso todo el día pegada a Pakku.

Al día siguiente, Katara, Pakku, Hakoda, Gran Gran y Pakku (el esposo de Gran Gran) se fueron al Polo Sur para continuar con su vida normal. Estaban muy felices de que Sokka sentara cabeza y se desdiera a casarse con Suki.

Katara y Pakku se la pasaban todo el día juntos. No se despegaban por nada, y por eso Katara estaba tan feliz. Por fin tenia un chico que le prestaba mucha atención, a comparación con Aang, Pakku era el chico de su vida. Era guapo, atento, gracioso, comprensivo, caballeroso y siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba. Estaba más pendiente de ella que de su trabajo. Y eso le encantaba a Katara.

Pero en la Tribu había rumores... rumores que no le gustaban para nada a Katara. El que menos le gustaba a Katara era el que decía que Pakku la engañaba y se aprovechaba de ella. Por que todos sabían que ella era una especie de princesa de la Tribu del Sur, por ser la hija del Jefe Hakoda, y a eso sumado que tenia una fortuna por ser heroína de guerra y una gran influencia en las Naciones y hasta en el mismísimo Avatar y del Señor del Fuego Zuko, se la denominaba como unas de las personas más importantes del mundo. Eso llama la atención de muchos chicos interesados, y denominaban a Pakku como uno de ellos. Eso a Katara la hacia estallar de la ira. No creía que la gente pensaran eso de Pakku. Pero lo que más le enojaba era que todos creían que era tan ingenua que se dejaría engañar así. Como si no hubiera aprendido con la ultima vez, con Jet. Pero trataba de no prestarle mucha importancia a eso.

Pasando el tiempo, Katara y Pakku se hicieron más unidos que nunca. Katara ya quería pasar a algo más serio con él, pero no dijo nada y esperaba que él fuera el que tocara el tema. Pero se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Un día Katara tenía que ir a la casa de Pakku para alcanzarle unos papeles para su trabajo. Ella entro a su casa y busco donde supuestamente tenían que estar, en el escritorio. Pero si había algo que le enojaba a Katara de Pakku era que él era desordenado (cosa contraria de Aang, quien era muy ordenado) pero sabia que todas las personas tenían sus dificultades. Al no encontrar los papeles en el escritorio, los empezó a buscar por toda la casa, hasta que llego a la habitación y busco en uno de los muebles. Encontró unos papeles en la parte de arriba del armario y cuando los saco descubrió que eran los correctos. Si embargo cuando saco los papeles, se callo una caja que en la caída se abrió y demostró un collar que tenía un dije azul con el símbolo del Agua Control. Katara se quedo sorprendida por eso que casi se le cae los papeles que tenia, pero para comprobar que significaba ese collar, dio vuelta el dije y se encontró que decía: _Katara y Pakku por siempre._ Katara no lo podía creer. Pakku le iba a pedir matrimonio.

Ella sabia que Pakku hubiera querido que fuese una sorpresa, por lo que ordeno todo y lo dejo todo como si nunca hubiera pasado por esa pieza. Salio para ir al trabajo de Pakku y entregarle los papeles, esperando que no notara que ella había descubierto su secreto. Por suerte Pakku no lo noto. Después se fue a la casa de su abuela, la encontró sola y aprovecho para contarle lo que había descubierto en la casa de Pakku. Gran Gran se puso muy contenta por su nieta. Katara también lo estaba, pero luego peso que Pakku quería sorprenderla y ella le había arruinado su sorpresa, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por eso. Gran Gran lo noto y pregunto en tono preocupado:

_¿Que te pasa, hija?

_Nada, es que estoy pensando que Pakku quería que fuera una sorpresa y yo le acabo de arruinar todo. Pienso que debería de recompensarlo. Estoy pensando en hacer algo_ esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta picaría que su abuela se la quedo mirando con sorpresa pero al entender a lo que planeaba, no dijo nada, ella confiaba en su nieta.

Esa misma noche Katara puso en marcha su plan. Sigilosamente se escabullo de la casa de su padre y se fue a la casa de Pakku. El plan era sencillo: tenía que sorprenderlo en su casa, lo despertaría y después le diría que sabía lo del collar de compromiso. Era un plan sencillo y un poco ridículo, pero no le importó, ella confiaba que todo iba a salir bien.

Estaba al frente de la casa de Pakku y se asusto un poco al escucho unos ruido un poco sospechosos, pero pensó que no seria nada, ya que a esa hora él debiera estar durmiendo. Se metió a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación y en el camino volvió a escuchar ruidos... eran risas, pero era una mezcla de risas de hombre con risas de mujeres, y muchas. Katara se volvió a preocupar, y su cara de felicidad fue desapareciendo hasta formar una mueca de duda. Llego al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Pakku donde venían las risas y otros ruidos. La puerta estaba un poco abierta, lo suficiente como para ver lo que pasaba en la pieza y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Vio una pierna de mujer acariciando una pierna de hombre, pero de pronto apareció otro pierna de mujer. Katara abrió los ojos como platos cuando, ademas de ver eso, escucho unos genios apasionados de ambos sexos. No lo soporto más y de un empujón fuerte termino de abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio a continuación aclaro todas las dudas que tenía. La escena era tan asquerosa para ella que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. Hay esta Pakku, en la cama de dos plazas con dos mujeres a sus contados acariciándolo casi por todo el cuerpo. Los tres estaban semidesmudos, por lo que Katara pudo ver la ropa interior de los tres. De inmediato pudo reconocer a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban, eran dos prostitutas que nadie respetaba, se vendían por dos pesos. Katara se los quedo viéndolos esperando a que levantaran la vista y la vieran. Pakku fue él primero que lo hizo, y su alegría desapareció al ver la cara de Katara. Ella no se contuvo y le dio una cachetada en la cara y se contuvo para no matarlo con su Agua Control, sin mencionar que era una noche de luna llena y no quería hacer Sangre Control. Pero cuando termino de darle la cachetada, lo maldijo en voz alta hasta que se harto y se fue de la habitación. Cuando estuvo apunto de cruzar la puerta para la salida de la casa, sintió que alguien la sostenía del brazo obrigándola a darse vuelta y estar frente a la persona que la reclamaba. No se dio cuanta desde cuando comenzó a llorar, pero en esos momentos estaba llorando. Y cuando vio que era Pakku quien le sujetaba de su brazo, tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza para no guiarse por sus impulsos.

_Espera Katara. Te lo puedo explicar_ dijo Pakku.

_¿Qué me vas a explicar? Por lo que vi, no me quedo ninguna duda._ le contesto Katara tratando de soltar su agarre.

_Pero...

_Sos una basura. Desime que lo que acabo de ver fue una ilusión o algo por el estilo._ lo interrumpió ella

_Fue eso._ dijo sin pensar, pero al ver la cara de Katara se retrato_ No... bueno paso... pero solo fue como una despedida de soltero que me hice a mi mismo._ continuo con tono desesperado mientras sacaba la caja que tenia le collar de compromiso_ Mira, aquí tengo la prueba de que me quiero casar contigo. Te lo quería decir mañana, te quería dar una sorpresa, tenia todo planeado...

_¿De que me estas hablando... ?_ lo volvió a interrumpir pero ahora ella fue interrumpida por él.

_Si quieres, nos casamos y hacemos que esto nunca paso._ dijo de nuevo sin pensar y con voz desesperada.

_¿Me estas hablando enserio?_ pregunto y vio en la cara de Pakku que decía que iba enserio_ ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE LE DIGA A NUESTROS HIJO DE COMO SU PAPÁ ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO? ¿QUIERES QUE LES DIGA QUE SU PADRE ES UN MUJERIEGO Y QUE HASTA EL DÍA QUE ME LO PIDIÓ, LO HIZO CON DOS PROSTITUTAS?_ levanto demasiado la voz Katara._ ¿SABES LO QUE PODES HACER CON ESA CAJA?_dijo apuntando a la caja que tenia Pakku en su mano.

Tras eso le dio otra cachetada y se fue corriendo hasta su casa, con las manos cubriendo su cara para que nadie viera sus lagrimas. Entro a su cuarto sin que nadie la viera, tampoco quería dar explicaciones a nadie. Cuando entro a su pieza, se tiro a la cama, provocando que la mesita de luz se cayera. Lloro y lloro y lloro. Paresia que cuando creía que no tenía más para sacar, recordaba lo sucedido y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Recordó toda su vida. Cuando era una niña inocente de la Tribu del Polo Sur, que tenia una familia completa, era en esa época que su madre vivía y toda su familia era feliz. Era una hermosa época de su vida, pero nada dura para siempre. Y en un día como cualquier otro la Nación del Fuego ataco la Tribu y se llevaron unas de las personas más importantes de su vida: a su madre. Fue unos de los momentos más difíciles para una niña de su tierna edad. Y para el colmo su padre se le dio por ayudar a otras personas justo en el momento que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca, y dejándola a cargo de la Tribu junto con su hermano.

Le costo mucho, pero gracias a Sokka y a Gran Gran pudo salir para adelante. recordaba cuando escucho a Sokka cuando le contó a Toph que veía a Katara como su madre. Pero para Katara, cada vez que pensaba en su padre, le aparecía en su mente la imagen de Sokka. Porque en esa etapa solo se tenían el uno al otro para remplazar la ausencia de sus dos padres. Pero al fina salieron de eso y pudieron mirar para adelante.

Todo paresia que iba marchando, hasta que ella y Sokka decidieron ir a cazar más aya de el territorio que utilizaban. Jama olvidaría ese día, el día en que se encontró con un chico extraordinario. Literalmente fuera de la común. Y tan solo pensar que no lo hubiera encontrado sino fuera de su explote de ira a causa de su hermano. Ese chico era especial y no solo por ser la ultima esperanza para el mundo o por ser el Avatar, no, sino porque hizo algo que creía imposible de hacer y eso era traer la risa de nuevo a su Tribu. Sobretodo a ella, ya que, desde la muerte de su madre, se le había olvidado lo lindo que era reír. Desde ese día, su relación fue aumentando, pero ella solo lo vio como un amigo.

Todavía recordaba su primer amor: Y. Era un amor tan secreto, que ni ella misma se dio cuenta que le gustaba hasta que se lo llevaron a la prisión por culpa de ella, se juro a ella misma que si algo le pasaba a Haru nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Pero por suerte todo salio bien y no paso nada gracias a su hermano y a Aang. Y esto le sirvió para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Haru no era amor, sino una rara amistad, nada más todavía no entendía el por qué cuando Haru le ofreció que si quería quedarse con él, ella se negó sin dudar. Era como si su subconsciente hubiera tomado la decisión antes de que ella lo pensara. Pero en ese momento no le presto mucha atención y menos lo iba a hacer ahora, por lo que se dijo que eso fue a causa de su capacidad para la responsabilidad.

Después de su amorío con Haru, le siguió su amorío con Jet. Esa si que fue una decepción para ella. La forma en la que la manipulo fue asombroso, y no solo a ella, sino que también a Aang. Ella cayo en su trampa porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran como una chica, es decir, su hermano la trataba como su hermana menor. Sin embargo Aang tenia una forma muy curiosa de tratarla, era como una amiga con derechos. Si ella se lo pedía, él podía contarle todo sobre su infancia, aun cuando admitía que le doliera. Pero no dejaba de ser su amigo inocente. Por otro lado, Jet la sedujo y la hizo sentir como una chica se siente cunado sabe que un chico estaba interesado en ella. Era maravilloso sentir eso, ya que para ella, que se había criado al rededor de mujeres, era fabuloso que un chico más grande se fije en ti. Pero al final tuvo que aceptar la triste verdad de que era una ingenua por creerse todo eso. Él la utilizo para destruir a una pueblo inocente. Eso la hizo explotar de la ira.

Paso mucho tiempo para que le diera otra oportunidad al amor, aunque en la Cueva de los Enamorado tuvo que admitir que en verdad quería besar a Aang. Pero hubo un momento en que ella comenzó a confundirse, y ese momento comenzó cuando Azula le disparo un rayo a Aang, dejándolo inconsciente por meses. Eso fue más que Katara, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no darse por vencida como lo hicieron muchos. Y cuando él despertó, sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Pensar que no lo vería, que no estaría a su lado cuando ella lo necesitaba, le causaba un tremendo dolor en el corazón. Esto genero que ella se confundiera más y se comenzara a preguntar qué es lo que sentía por Aang. Por alguna razón ella se la pasaba pesando en él, y por algo ella soñaba que se besaban y se daban acaricias muy apasionadas. Al principio pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero después escucho que alguien decía que los sueños eran los deseos ocultos de las personas. Eso la dejo sorprendida, por que eso quería decir que en verdad quería besar a Aang y que él la tocara de esa forma.

Cuando Aang le confeso su amor, al principio se sintió un poco mal, porque ella no sabia como actuar y pensaba que un chico más grande que ella le rigiera eso. Porque para ser sinceros, no era muy alentador saber de un chico dos años más menor, se había enamorado de ella. Pero aveces ella se guiaba mucho por las apariencias, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y tardo mucho en ver que Aang era mucho más maduro de lo aparentaba para tener doce años, ya que actuaba como un chico de la edad de Katara (que es de catorce en esa época). Por lo que, cuando desapareció para enfrentar al Señor de Fuego Ozai, se dio cuenta y acepto que lo amaba más que un amigo o hermano, y se prometió que cuando tuviera un momento a solas con él le iba a confesar todo su amor, y ese día fue la tarde de Ba Sing Se. Por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue unos de los más felices de su vida, pero todo cambio cuando regresaron a la capital del Reino Tierra y tuvo que ver que Aang tenía que hacer otras cosas más importantes que ella, y, a causa de eso tuvo que descubrir que ella no era más que la segunda en la vida de Aang, aunque él quisiera lo contrario. Ella no estaba dispuesta ser la segunda en la vida de alguien, y menos en la de Aang. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser paciente. Esta muy acostumbrada a como la iba tratando Aang a ella. Antes de ir a la capital, Aang se la pasaba todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, y aunque tenia que ir a reuniones y todo eso, ella literalmente estaba alado de él, y ademas las reuniones no eran tan pesadas como las de Ba Sing Se. Por estas cosa hicieron que Katara no quisiese seguir con Aang, y cuando le quiso dar una oportunidad más, él la arruino con el tema del aniversario y rompió con él el mismo día.

Era raro, pero de una forma ella se desquitó con Aang por el tema de Jet, Haru y su padre. Aunque ella no lo pensaba así. Pero al transcurrir el tiempo ella creyó que había encontrado a su verdadero amor, ese creía que era Pakku. Y ahora estaba recordando los momentos que creía que eran sinceros y le dolía saber que cada momento con él fue falso.

_¿POR QUÉ TODOS LO HOMBRES QUE CONOZCO SON UN DECEPCIÓN PARA MI?¿ACASO NO HAY UN HOMBRE PARA MI?_ se pregunto en voz alta.

Aun seguía llorando en la misma posición, acostada en la cama, con su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos. Llego un momento en el que se estaba ahogando, por lo que tuvo que girar la cabeza para un lado para respirar, y cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos, pero había algo que la molestaba la vista. Era como un luz muy pequeña que se posaba en su ojo. Ella por instinto, se cubrió la cara con la mano y se levanto para ver que era lo que la molestaba. Se fijo en todo su habitación y descubrió que la ventana estaba abierta y mostraba un hermosa luna llena. Aunque la luna producía una luz inmensa, no era la luz que la molestó. Se dio vuelta y vio un punto, no tan grande, en la pared. Miro al otro lado donde encontró algo que no esperaba encontrar. Era la caja que había encontrado en la tienda de té de Iron, la que tenía que devolverla a su dueño, pero por una extraña razón se le olvidó. Pero había algo raro en la caja ahora, la luz molesta venia del interior de la caja, ya que estaba media abierta. Por curiosidad, la recogió y la termino de abrir. Al principio se sintió un poco mal por ver cosas que no tenia que ver, pero después pensó que a esas alturas no tenía sentido buscar el dueño de la caja y devolvérsela. Cuando la abrió, los ojos se la quedaron como dos platos. Era un hermoso collar de compromiso muy parecido al de Pakku, pero este en vez de tener solo el dibujo de las olas, como símbolo de Agua Control, tenía en el cielo una corriente de aire, como símbolo de Aire Control. Katara no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Lo dio vuelta para comprobar lo que sus ojos veían. Y si, sus ojos tenían razón, al otro lado del dibujo decía:

_Para mi amor._

_Katara & Aang._

Katara se quedo con la boca tan abriera que tuvo que taparla con una mano, y sus ojos volvieron a ser vencidos por las lagrimas que estaban desesperadas por salir.

_"Aang"_ se suspiro mentalmente. Observando el hermoso collar que ahora estaba en sus manos.

_¡AANG!_ grito a los cuatros vientos, como respuesta a su ultima pregunta: "¿Acaso no hay un hombre para mi?"_ Aang... Siempre fue Aang._ esto lo dijo en un susurro, que solo ella pudo oír_ No puedo creerlo, que estúpida he sido ¿Como no me dí cuenta antes? Él fue el que siempre me apoyo, estuvo a mi lado cuando yo lo necesitaba ¿Y yo como se lo pague? Diciéndole que no lo quería más. Que mentira tan estúpida. Yo lo amo, y mucho. Le rompí el corazón y no me importó. Lo deje solo cuando él me necesitaba más que nunca, cuando me necesitaba para darles fuerza para que pueda hacer un de acuerdo con ex-colonias de la Nación del Fuego. No puedo ser tan egoísta. Y para el colmo, me ve feliz de la vida cuando estoy con Pakku en el casamiento de Sokka. Ahora entiendo porque se fue._ Katara no podía creer toda la conclusión que había sacado.

_"Hasta que te diste cuenta." _dijo la voz de su conciencia.

_"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vos ya sabías esto?" _pregunto refiriéndose al collar.

_"Es obvio que si. Siempre lo supe."_

_"¿Como supiste que él me quería proponer matrimonio?"_

_"Por dos razones: la primera es por el sexto sentido que tenemos las mujeres."_

_"¿Queee?"_

_"¿Viste que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido que las ayuda a ver si las cosas van a salir bien o mal, o que las ayuda para saber que lo que va a pasar?"_

_"Si"_

_"Bueno, ademas de ser tu conciencia, también soy tu sexto sentido."_

_"¿Y cual es la segunda razón?"_

_"La senda razón es que hubo muchas pistas que la comprobaba. No lo notaste un poco raro en los últimos meses, antes de separarte, como por ejemplo: por qué te pidió si podía hacer los preparativos para celebrar el aniversario si estaba hasta las manos con las responsabilidades de Avatar" _Katara se lo puso a pensar un rato y llego a la conclusión de que tenía razón.

_"No puedo ser tan idiota."_

_"Pero tranquila, tienes otra oportunidad. Aun puedes ir por él."_

_"Pero si eso paso hacer, más o menos, tres años. A __estas alturas, él me odia."_

_"MIRA... TIENES DOS OPCIONES: UNA ES QUEDARTE AQUÍ LLORANDO PENSANDO QUE ÉL NO TE QUIERE, O PUEDES IR Y LUCHAR POR ÉL Y VER SI TIENES UN OPORTUNIDAD PARA REGRESAR CON ÉL. TU DECIDES." _le reto su conciencia.

_"Si, tienes razón. Voy a luchar por él."_

_"Claro que tengo razón"_

Katara estaba decidida en ir por Aang, pero había un problema, bueno, dos problemas: el primero era que no sabia a dónde estaba Aang, ya que se la pasaba viajando, un día estaba en el Reino Tierra y al otro estaba en la Nación del Fuego, y para el colmo la Tribu de Agua de Polo Sur nunca estaba en problemas, por lo que el Avatar nunca venia al Polo Sur. Y la segunda razón era, aunque lograra encontrarlo, no sabia que le diría, no podía decirle: _Hola Aang, quería decirte que te amo mucho ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio?._ No podía decirle eso. Pero Katara estaba muy cansada y pensó que dejaría los problemas para mañana. Se cambio la ropa, alzo la mesita de luz que había tirado y se acostó en su cama con intensión de dormir.

Al otro día fue despertada por Gran Gran, quien esta muy interesada en saber como le había ido con Pakku.

_Despierta cielo, ya es de día._ dijo Gran Gran, moviendo el hombro de su nieta suavemente para no asustarla.

_¿Qué...? Gran Gran ¿Qué haces aquí?_pregunto un poco dormida.

_¿Qué que hago aquí? Mi nieta se va a casar y quiero ser la primera en saber los detalles._ contestó con dulzura. Katara se sintió mal al recordar todo lo de la otra noche.

_No te hagas ilusiones, no me voy a casar._ dijo con tristeza.

_¿Qué?_ pregunto sorprendida.

Pero de inmediato tocaron la puerta. Katara se acomodo más en su cama y dijo:

_Pasen.

_Disculpe mi señora, pero su padre quiere que la vea en privado en su escritorio de inmediato._ dijo una joven mensajera.

_¿De inmediato? ¿Sucedió algo?_pregunto Katara.

_No que yo sepa, mi señora._ contesto la mensajera.

_Bueno, dile a mi padre que estaré ahí cuando termine de cambiarme.

_ De acuerdo, mi señora._ dio una reverencia y se fue.

_Gran Gran ¿Te importaría que te de los detalles más tarde?_pregunto Katara.

_Por supuesto, mi niña._ y se fue.

Katara se cambio muy rápido, no le gustaba la ropa fina por que era incomodo, por eso se puso un vestido de diario. En el camino al escritorio de su padre, se preguntaba sobre que era lo que su padre quería hablarle. Pensó que seria al muy importante para pedicelo así. Pero de todos modos ya lo sabría porque estaba frente a la puerta del escritorio.

_Papá ¿Me llamaste?_dijo Katara al entrar al escritorio.

_Si, hija, ven, siéntate._ dijo Hakoda, señalando una silla. Katara obedeció.

_¿Por qué me llamaste?.

_Es sobre Pakku._soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la otra silla, al frente de su hija. Katara se preocupó un poco._ Se que no te va a gustar esto, pero tienes que saber que Pakku es...

_¿Un mentiroso, mujeriego e infiel?_lo interrumpió Katara. Su padre se quedo con los ojos como dos platos.

_Si, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_Lo descubrí anoche.

_¿Y sabias que su nombre es Ku?_ Katara casi se desmalla. _"¿Ese desgraciado también me mintió en eso?"._

___¿CÓMO?

_Veo que no._ volvió a suspirar_ Tiene un largo historial. Su verdadero nombre es Ku, no Pakku. Es uno de los estafadores más buscado en el Polo Norte. Al parecer tuvo muchos problemas en el Norte y se vino al Sur para seguir estafando. Su plan contigo era muy sencillo, sabia que eras la heredera al trono por que tu hermano no quiere dejar la isla Kiyoshi, te enamoraría y te pediría matrimonio y después, cuando tu fueras la Jefa de la Tribu, iba a disfrutar del trono.

_Pero ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

_Pues, desde el principio no me gustaba es chico y cuando te pidió que seas su novia, me lo puse a investigar. Pero ¿Qué paso anoche para que sacaras esa conclusión?_ Katara suspiro, le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_Y el muy canalla insistió en que me casara con él, le di otra cacheada y me fui para acá._termino de relatar la historio Katara. Su padre se acerco y apoyo su mano a su hombro.

_Bueno, ya paso. Ya envié unos guardias para capturarlo.

Katara se despidió de su padre y se fue a su pieza, quería relajarse por un rato. Sin mencionar que quería ver la forma de encontrar a Aang y poder declararle su amor, de pronto un águila mensajera de la Nación del Fuego, la que usaba para escribirle a Zuko, apareció en la ventana de Katara con un mensaje nuevo que decía:

_Querida Katara:_

_Como ya sabrás, se acerca el día para que todos nuestros amigos nos juntemos una vez por año, y he pensado que tal vez podamos juntarnos en mi casa, así conocen más la Nación de Fuego. Ya todos me confirmaron y digiero que se venían dentro de unas semanas. Me faltas tu confirmación ¿Que piensas? Mandadme tu respuesta._

_Atte: tu amigo Zuko._

Katara estaba muy emocionada, tenia la escusa perfecta para reunirse con Aang, solo tenía que ser paciente. Inmediatamente Katara contesto la carta de Zuko y comenzó a pensar en qué le diría a Aang cuando por fin lo iba a ver.

Cuando por fin llego el día en que se encontraría con sus amigos, Katara esta más que nerviosa, tenía un miedo invencible, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Aang, y no sabía como lo iba a hacer. Pero pensó que cuando lo encontraría podría revelar sus sentimientos.

Cuando llego al palacio de la Nación del Fuego, se encontró con todos sus amigos.

_Hola Katara._saludo Zuko con un abraso.

_Hola Princesa._dijo Toph.

_Hola hermana.

_Hola chicos_ saludo a todos Katara. Y se dieron un fuerte abraso. Luego del saludo y de unas conversaciones, cada una se dirigió a su habitación con un sirviente de Zuko. Katara se acomodo en la pieza y cuando estuvo lista se fue a comer con los demás._ ¿Donde esta Aang?_pregunto un poco preocupada por que no lo veía, mientras tomaba asiento.

_Ah, pues él no vendrá._contesto Zuko_ Esta en un proyecto nuevo en el Reino Tierra, dice que es tan importante que no puede venir._Katara no lo podía creer ¿Qué cosa es más importante como para no juntarse con sus amigos? Se sintió decepcionada. Había ido con la esperanza de volver con Aang y él no esta.

_¿CÓMO QUE NO VENDRÁ?_pregunto Katara enojada.

_Pues, él no vendrá porque tiene que otras cosas que hacer._ volvió a contestar Zuko, un poco preocupado por la reacción de Katara, al igual que todos.

_PERO NO PUEDE SER. SIEMPRE QUE UNO LO NECESITA, ÉL NO ESTA. SIEMPRE PONE SU OBLIGACIONES ANTES QUE NOSOTROS. Y DESPUÉS PRETENDE QUE LO ENTENDAMOS. ES DE LO QUE NO HAY, NOS VEMOS UNA SOLA VEZ AL AÑO Y ÉL NO PUEDE VENIR UN RATO PARA PRACTICAR CON SUS AMIGOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON A SU LADO ¿Y CUANDO PRETENDE QUE NOS VEAMOS DE NUEVO? ¿DENTRO DE DOS AÑOS? ¿EHH? ES UN EGOÍSTA. ES UN..._Katara no pudo terminar de decir.

_¡YA BASTA!_ grito Sokka, quien no lo soportaba más._ ¡Aang no podrá venir porque no lo invitamos! ¡Él ni sabe que estamos aquí reunidos, él cree que cada uno esta en su casa!

_¿Qué?

_Eso. Aang no sabe nada de esto._ repitió Sokka.

_Pero... ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

_Porque no soportábamos verlo sufrir cuando te veía. Era muy duro para él. No te das cuenta lo que sufrió en estos últimos tres años sin ti._ volvió a contestar Sokka.

_¿Por mi? ¿Qué paso?

_Bueno, cuando nos juntamos en la isla Kiyoshi un año antes de mi casamiento, cuando él se fue, no era por motivos de Avatar, sino porque no soportaba tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte. Por eso se fue._ Sokka se callo cuando se imagino lo difícil que fue para Aang esto.

_Luego que nos juntamos, yo me junte más con él en el Reino Tierra para solucionar todo eso de las colonias._ siguió Zuko_ Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero tenían que verlo, sino fuera que lo conozco diría que estaba bien pero en realidad estaba destruido. La habitación de Mai y mía estaba al frente de la suya, y cada ves que había luna llena, al otro día, debajo de sus ojos mostraban unas ojeras enormes y sus ojos los tenia rojos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. En su tiempo libre se la pasaba practicando Tierra Control, para distraerse de sus pensamientos.

_Y cuando le toco sus vacaciones, se fue conmigo para poder ser un Maestro Metal, pero me sorprendió mucho lo que se exigía a él mismo._ comento Toph_ Sino fuera que se que no le gusta aprender la Tierra Control, diría que le encanta. Me preocupe mucho. Se transformo en un Maestro Metal más rápido de lo que pensé. En menos de dos semanas ya lo era.

_Cuando volvió, siguió tratando de solucionar los problemas como nunca._dijo Zuko_ Solo se concentro en eso, y no descansaba ni un segundo, tenía que ir yo y obligarlo a que se valla a dormir. Luego fue el casamiento de Sokka, y cuando tu y Pakku se presentaron como novios, Aang no lo soporto y le pidió a Sokka si podía irse, pero los tres lo convencimos y logramos que se quedara hasta el otro día. Y cuando volvió al trabajo, nos dijo que se tomaría una las vacaciones en el Templo Aire del Sur, al principio nos negamos porque pensábamos que iba ahí para torturarse más, pero insistió tanto que lo dejas ir. Cuando regresó, vino un poco distinto, dijo que encontró un sector oculto en el Templo Aire y que ahí encontró unos libros muy viejo que hablaba de su cultura y otros libros con movimientos más avanzados de Aire Control y de meditación, y también encontró unas túnicas de los monjes y de los aprendieses de Aire Control. Estaba más de emocionado por eso. Dijo que de seguro había una en cada Templo. Pero lo mejor era que, en el lugar donde encontró a Momo, además de otros de la especie de Momo, había una población muy chica de bisontes voladores. Hubieran visto la esperanza que había en la voz y en los ojos de Aang cuando contó todo eso. Nos pidió que no se lo contábamos a nadie. Luego de eso, seguimos trabajando y a él se le ocurrió algo muy sorprendente, pero no lo entendí del todo. Después de un tiempo, pesamos que nos podíamos reunir Sokka, Toph, tu, Aang y yo en la Nación de Fuego, pero nosotros pensamos que estaba tan bien que si te veía de nuevo, iba a estar mal de nuevo, y se nos ocurrió que le íbamos a decir que tu no podías ir por un motivo, y cuando él se fuera, tu vendrías y nadie sabría nada.

_Pero yo quería hablar con él._dijo Katara.

_¿Para que quieres hablar con él?_le pregunto Sokka.

_Por que quería decirle lo mucho que lo extraño._ todos se la quedaron viendo con cara de sorprendidos.

_¿Y Pakku?_ pregunto Toph. Katara les contó todo lo que había pasado.

_HIJO DE ..._a Sokka le taparon la boca para que nadie escuchara su maldición._ ¿CÓMO PUDO HACER ESO?

_Tranquilo Sokka, papá ya soluciono eso, pero gracias a él yo pude saber que estoy enamorada de Aang._todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso._ ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que hablar con Aang de inmediato._dijo Katara, tapando su cara con sus manos.

_No te preocupes, Katara, tengo un plan._dijo Sokka, tomando sus manos_ Zuko y yo hemos estado insistiendo a Aang que para su cumpleaños diecinueve, que es le edad ideal para casarse, eligiera un chica como novia, no como esposa._Katara se los quedo mirando sorprendida.

_¿Por qué le pidieron a hacer eso?_pregunto Katara.

_Por la simple razón que él tiene la obligación de casarse y tener hijos que sean Maestros Aires. Y ya tiene la edad de casarse, tiene que pensar en eso. Aunque todavía no acadio al trato, él lo ara_ contesto Zuko.

_Bueno, pero lo importante es que el día de su cumpleaños le vamos a hacer una fiesta en la que vamos a invitar a las joven nobles de las tres Naciones para que pueda elegir una novia. Él no va a elegir a nadie, pero cuando te vea, tu vas y le dices lo que sientes por él, él te eligiera a ti y todo el mundo es feliz._dijo Sokka. A Katara le gusto mucho el plan.

_ Buenísimo ¿Cuándo van a festejar el cumpleaños de Aang?_pregunto Katara.

_El cinco de mayo, el mismo día que él cumple.

Ahora Katara esta más que feliz que nunca. Paso la semana y ella volvió al Polo Sur. Cuando llego, le contó todo a su abuela y de inmediato fueron a buscar una modista para comenzar ver lo del vestido, Katara quería verse ese día como una diosa y comenzó a ver diseños de vestidos porque para el cumpleaños de Aang faltaba cinco meces.

Esos meces se le pasaron volando y sin darse cuanta ya solo le faltaba dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Aang. Estaba muy emocionada por eso. Y cuando le faltaba solo le faltaba dos semanas, tuvo un sueño un poco raro:

_Estaba en lo que paresia una copia de una Templo Aire, era un lugar muy lindo. Estaba admirando el hermoso mar cuando alguien le tira de su pollera. Ella reacciona de inmediato y se voltea para ver quien le esta pidiendo su __atención. Cuando se dio vuelta se encuentra con un Aang joven, de siete años, pero cuando lo ve un poco más deta__llado se da cuanta que no era Aang, sino un niño con la ropa de los Maestros Aires, también tenia la cabeza calva. El niño, cuando ve que tiene la atención de Katara, dice:_

__Mamá, papá dice que te quiere ver en el escritorio._Katara se queda con la boca abierto. Ese chico era su hijo. No lo podía creer. Pero cuando iba a preguntare algo se escucho._

__Dale Tenzin, que los primos nos esta ganando._ dijo una niña mayor que él. Alado de la niña había otro niño_

__Ya va Kya.Y Bumi es mi turno después de Kya._contesto Tenzin, el niño que estaba frente a Katara.___¿Qué le dijo a papá?_le pregunto a Katara._

__Eh... dile que ya voy._dijo Katara. Tenzin, al escuchar a su madre, pego un salto con ayuda de Aire Control y quedo frente a sus hermanos, les dijo algo y luego se fue al escritorio de su padre._

_Katara se dirigió a donde se fue Tenzin, y cuando entro al escritorio se encontró con el padre de su hijo, se encontró con Aang. Katara se quedo sorprendida por eso y cuando iba a abrasarlo todo se volvió negro y escucho una voz que no era de su conciencia, que decía:_

_"El hombre con quien te casaras es un poderoso maestro." era la voz de esa adivina que conoció en uno de sus viajes._

_"Uno poderoso maestro, y quien más poderoso que el Avatar." fue la conclusión de Katara._

En es momento se despertó con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía la esperanza de que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Contaba los día para que pudiera encontrarse con Aang y comenzar a forjar ese sueño que creía que era el destino.

_Ya solo falta dos semanas, y cuando este en el baile, no te dejare ir Aang, te lo prometo._se dijo a si misma.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Holaaaaaaaaa! Por fin nos volvemos a leer. Perdón por tardarme mucho en hacer este capitulo, pero era muchos cosas, Y TODAVÍA FALTA LA PARTE DOS! Ya voy a ver como la hago.

Quiero agradecer a: Alessandra Rico, Helenil, Kate-Kataang,i nvitado, maya, Pandagirl, Ummi, xyelvicioso, Disabel, Kataang100fan y a marcos por sus comentarios, fueron muy lindos.

Y si resiente enganchas en mi historia y te gusto, no te olvides de dar un comentario. En el siguiente capitulo te lo voy a agradecer.

Si les interesa puedo decir que en el siguiente capitulo se va a hablar de Aang y de otros detalles que no se ven en este capitulo.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, estoy pensando hacer una mezcla entre mis dos parejas favoritas: Kataang y Makorra. pero no se donde ponerlas, en Avatar: Last Airbender o en Legend of Korra. Así, si les interesa, mentasen en mi pagina y lean.

Bueno, sin más que decir, gracias por leer y nos leemos.

Chauuuu! :)


End file.
